Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind
by MircThomas19
Summary: In the conclusion of the Wave Mission, Sasuke causes Naruto to stuck with a hundred needles in his skin. The Kyubi then used the abundance of resources to create a pair of bloodlines for Naruto to use to fight for his friends. But Naruto's life is about to make a U-turn for the better and the worse. Duel Bloodline Naruto, Strong and Smart Naruto, NaruSakuHina Lemons Later on!
1. Gifts of the Hated Fox

BIOFW

Gifts of the Hated Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It was the beginning of another day of beautiful weather, birds flying in the sky, fish swimming in the rivers and oceans, and boys running in the woods? This one seemed rather short for his age and a poor sense of taste in fashion with that horribly orange jumpsuit that didn't do justice to his physique because it looked like this boy can run like that forever. On his forehead, was a head band that had a metal plate with a symbol of a leaf inscribed on it and in the boys hands were Kunai, a knife that ninjas commonly use; that must mean the boy is a ninja but what of shadow striker wears such bright clothes?

Had enough guessing? Yes? Well, here is the scope: That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and no it means 'maelstrom' and not 'fishcake'. He is running through the woods within Wave Country, located on the border between Fire Country and Water Country. His destination seemed to be an uncompleted bridge linking the two countries over the ocean.

'I hope everything okay. That Gato bastard thinks he can kill the client's only family while he is occupied? I will want dibs on that tyrant!' Naruto thought as he ran the fast he can from the house of the bridge builder and client, Tazuna, where he saved the daughter and grandson from a pair of bandits that snuck into the cottage while the others were at the bridge.

XXXXX

At the unfinished bridge,

'Darn it! Why can't my Katon affect his mirrors!?' Sasuke Uchiha, the golden boy from Naruto's village, was on the end of his ropes when his opponent trapped him in a dome made of mirrors of ice that seemed to be imperious to fire; they won't just melt!

"Don't tell me that is all you have, _almighty Uchiha_." A voice taunted Sasuke and it sure did the trick as the boy with raven hair shook in anger as his pride was being trampled on. Soon, all of the ice mirrors shown a figure in a battle kimono with a hunter mask on so Sasuke can't see the 'hunter's' face. In his hands, were Senbon or needles used to puncture numb points on the human body in order to relieve stress; this time, they are used as weapons to knock a target out. Sasuke could just wait with baited breath as every image of the hunter had Senbon in their hands, ready to make the Uchiha a human pincushion.

Outside, Sakura Haruno, the third genin in Team Seven, and Tazuna, the client for this mission himself, were getting worried about what is going to happen next since the teacher Kakashi Hatake was occupied by Zabuza in a deadly match of their own.

"Sasuke!" Now that was a voice that came out of nowhere and when everyone looked, they saw a blonde in orange racing towards the bridge hoping to help out his team.

XXXXX

At the same time,

'*phew* everyone is present and accounted for here at the bridge. That is good.' Naruto thought as he finally reached the bridge. Still, he never counted on seeing a dome made of mirrors that looked like they were made of ice; not bad for someone like him. That is until he noticed someone inside the dome, at least physically.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out to get his teammate's attention; but pretty soon, the blond with get more than he wished for.

XXXXX

It happened in an instant; Naruto was going to jump into the dome to use his signature technique to shatter the mirrors. Instead, Sasuke used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to switch places with Naruto who had no time to dodge the Senbon. Now, they were littered all over the blonde's body, sticking out like thorns on a cactus.

"Sorry Dobe, but you should be proud to be used by the Last Uchiha. You just helped out the village by making sure I don't get scratched." Sasuke grinned at his 'accomplishment' until he noticed that anger and disappointment was in the cold air inside the ice dome. The Uchiha looked up to see that the images of Haku have twice the amount of Senbon than last time; he looked like he was about to make a pin-doll out of the selfish and power-hungry boy.

Instead, what happened next was going to be the point that will turn Naruto's life upside down and also be the start of a new legend.

XXXXX

It was like a miracle; Naruto was covered from head to toe with Senbon but he is still conscious and still standing. 'How is that? These needles could stop a wild boar or a Jonin-level ninja!' Naruto was also confused about what is happening.

**'I hate to have a weak container but I also hate the Uchihas more including your bastard of a teammate!'** That voice sounded ancient and as angry too so Naruto was shaken up from hearing it. **'So he thinks that betraying his teammate will bring him glory huh? Well, I will not stand by and watch these fools honor traitors and hate heroes. I am going to help you gaki!'**

Naruto could do nothing but close his eyes and wait out what the voice had in mind until he woke in a place that looked like a sewer. Then, Naruto heard breathing and felt a draft coming from behind him. So, the curious boy decided to go in the same direction.

Later, Naruto came across a room with a huge cell inside; it was too dark to see anything inside but Naruto can still hear breathing and it sounded heavy to him. **"So my jailer finally paid a visit to little old me. How soothing!"** Naruto stirred at the volume of the voice that really sounded sarcastic and full of anger.

"Have you been here all this time?" Naruto was shocked but not startled by the whole thing so he took to curiosity to find the answers. His 'answer' was a laugh that filled and rocked the whole room.

**"Yes Gaki I have! I don't even remember the last time I have been outside for longer than an hour!"** Naruto can now point out a giant fox with red fur and nine tails like a Kitsune Spirit. Then, the blond remembered something from history; yes, he reads the history of the village he lives in despite how boring and useless it looked in the eyes of ninjas. Naruto saw learning history as a hobby of his back home.

"Were you really controlled by an Uchiha named Madara?" Naruto asked out of the blue that caused the laugher to cease. The silence that followed started to make Naruto nervous so he decided to break the ice, "I will take that as a yes. Still, why are you angry at me? I am the one who is keeping you from being used a puppet again. As long as I am alive, no one with the Sharingan like Madara's will ever control you again." Silence still followed and Naruto took a huge sigh as he sat down and focused.

Soon, the surroundings began to change around both Naruto and the giant fox. Instead of a yucky and sticking sewer, the landscape was like a grass clearing with a lake nearby and a lust forest going on endlessly. While Naruto was enjoying the change in location, he was wondering how the giant fox was doing.

The sight that invaded his eyes really surprised him; the giant fox that was full of hatred and anger was lying around trying to get a firm grip on the grass in the landscape while flooding his eyes with tears. **"Kit, I was scared that you would think of me as a menace to the whole world. I was born in this world as a beloved son so I was scared that everyone started calling me a monster by just glancing at me; I had to live through such a life many times you can ever." **Naruto heard and even saw the sadness and fear in that tone that moved him to tears as well.

**"I have seen how you will always live through the pain with a smile and I wanted to feel what you humans call 'hope'; it always made others feel safe and good, like things will get better and we know that." **The fox tearfully stated that caused Naruto run and embrace his tenant on one of his legs. **"I want you to share this feeling with everyone around you so no one will have to share my misery. I know I can trust you, will you do the same?"** The fox asked of Naruto who just sniffed and nodded.

Then Naruto started to feel like something was pulling him from the landscape with the fox, **"It seems that my work with your body has caused you to start to walk up. Don't worry, you can always visit anything you fall asleep."** The fox explained and Naruto smiled,

"Then I will! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." Naruto said with a sheepish look while scratching the back of his head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What is yours!?" Naruto then felt the urge get a hundred times stronger and the sudden event had caused Naruto's grip to go loose at once.

Fortunately it was after Naruto heard the words, **"My name is Kurama!"** that the blond blacked out again which meant he returned to world outside.

XXXXX

There, in the world of reality and bridges and water and ice mirrors,

Sasuke was just sitting on the ground wondering why Naruto still hasn't fallen to his knees since he is covered in Senbon. Haku was getting impatient and actually used his bloodline to create Senbon this time to kill. They hit their mark but Naruto was still on his feet. That was when it happened.

Naruto's body started to glow a red color that then covered the needles stuck in his skin. Then, the needles on Naruto's left side started to become adsorbed to create a mist that actually was standing-by right on the left hand while the needles on Naruto's other side had melted and turned into steam that centered around Naruto's right palm. Finally, a blue cloak appeared and covered Naruto' body in a protective fashion that expelled the rest of the Senbon, the ones made of metal, out of Naruto's skin.

Then, Naruto's eyes opened to reveal the fiercest blue color you can ever see; they managed to cause Haku, a high-Chunin near Jonin-level ninja, to halt in his tracks. Then, Naruto inhaled a deep breath and let loose a roar that seemed to fill fear in the hearts of the blonde's enemies and yet also hope in the hearts belonging to allies.

"You said that we will be friends if we meet again. But no friend of any type will try to kill me when I can't protect myself." Naruto spoke in a tone that made his enemies shiver and his allies beam. Naruto then preformed the standard hand seals for a Suiton which he summoned a body of water from the mist to resign on his back. **"Suiton: Suikan!"**

The next happened was a wide-range geyser shoot and expanded at a speed that Haku and his mirrors of ice couldn't keep up with and caused the dome to shatter, sending the pieces of ice into the air. Yet, these pieces then stopped in midair and retracted into Naruto's left arm. "Let's rumble."

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! MircThomas19 here with a new story for you! Still, I tried to make this in the same day as I first thought of it so the first chapter can be a little sloppy. Tell me what you really think and I will continue to make more chapters. I will give cookies to those who will give ideas on Naruto's new bloodline limits! Have a nice day!***

** Translations:**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Art of Body Replacement**

** Suiton: Suikan – Water Release: Water Crown (Personal Creation)**


	2. Hot and Cold Showdown

Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind

Hot and Cold Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind,_

_ The next happened was a wide-range geyser shoot and expanded at a speed that Haku and his mirrors of ice couldn't keep up with and caused the dome to shatter, sending the pieces of ice into the air. Yet, these pieces then stopped in midair and retracted into Naruto's left arm. "Let's rumble."_

'He must have a great water nature to pull the moisture in the mist Zabuza-sama created to pull off a Suiton on that scale.' Haku thought as he barely escaped the mirrors as the shattered from the sheer force of that Suiton Naruto casted. 'But that will just grant me with the chance to use my Hyoton against him!' The hunter then preformed single-handed seals, **"Sensatsu Suishō!" **With that said, Haku followed Naruto's example and used the water vapor found in the mist to direct a hail of sharpened water droplets towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, the blond had the feeling that his opponent will have something up his sleeve so he waited until he was sure it was time to counterattack; Naruto was right on the money! There, in midair, the water droplets froze into shards of ice to add to their sharpness and speed. 'I will hear an earful about this sooner or later. Still, it is amazing even to me.' Naruto thought calmly as he positioned his hands into the Ram Seal; this caused the left over water from his previous Suiton to blob and morph into a clone that mimics the blond perfectly.

'This one is for the marbles.' Naruto then directed his hands to move smoothly through the Horse and Tiger Seals while the water clone was directed to move its hands through the Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit and Snake Seals. Then, it was time to complete the attack,

**"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!"**

** "Futon: Daitoppa!"**

The two Narutos combined their Jutsu into a giant flamethrower that melted the ice shards and caused Haku to drown in a massive fire ball. After the jutsu was finished, Naruto then preformed the Snake Seal and the sparks and flames turned into fire balls that attacked any other ice and even the ocean causing steam to rise from the bridge and the sea water; this created another mist that seemed to be thicker than Zabuza's **Kirigakure no Jutsu**.

Still, Naruto was not moving from his spot. He somehow was thinking like a tactician and this told him that his opponent was still out of there. Sure enough, Haku appeared from behind Naruto with Senbon made of ice once again and this time, the hunter is aiming to kill. The needles of freezing ice were only a few centimeters from their target when Naruto both moved to face the other way and halted Haku's hand in a split second.

"This is for interrupting my teacher's fight last week." Naruto said in an emotionless tone until the sound of boiling water and screaming filled the air around the bridge. Everyone tried to make out what is happening but the mist of steam was like alive as it blocked everyone's view on the fight even when they moved to try for a better look. Sasuke was getting frustrated and angry that Naruto didn't die and was 'stealing his opponent'.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking down on Haku was a mess; his clothes tattered and burned, his skin covered in bruises and cut marks and his mask was in pieces. "I know it is you Haku and I wish you will stop acting like a boy, you are giving me the creeps." Naruto said and the hunter, she not he, couldn't argue as _she_ remembered when Naruto and Haku first met in the woods.

_Flashback: Yesterday, after yelling at the client's arrogant grandson._

_ The training ground looked like a typhoon had passed by to let off some steam like how Naruto Uzumaki did. Now, the blond felt like taking a nap after exhausting his chakra to release the rage building up. He didn't think that picking a spot among flowers and herbs will bring two new friends and tensions between them._

_ Elsewhere in the forest, a young girl in a kimono was picking herbs with a basket in hand. "These are great to use to heal Zabuza-sama. I never thought that I would find a good mine here in Wave Country." She talked to himself until she noticed that one of the nearby trees had a crater and burn marks all over._

_ "Was there a fight or something? Oh!" The girl then saw Naruto lying around in the fields while surrounded in herbs and flowers. When she went to check on him, it revealed that Naruto was just sleeping. "Phew. This guy can sleep sound as the dead. Hey wake up." The girl tried to get Naruto up and after a while she succeeded._

_ "Are you an angel?" Naruto said groggy from his interrupted nap and somehow, this girl had a blush on her face._

_ "No. You are still alive but if you keep sleeping, you will catch a cold." The girl answered with a cool composition._

_ "Sorry. I was training but I guess I went overboard and exhaust myself to sleep." Naruto said with a sheepish look on his face while rubbing the back of his head._

_ "Training huh? Are you a ninja by your headband? Oh, my name is Haku." The girl introduced herself while returning to her chore._

_ "Sure am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I notice that you are picking herbs that are usually used to heal wounds or diseases. Is one of your friends sick or hurt?" Naruto asked; no one knows this but he was quite observant but no one actually appreciated it so Naruto never bothered sharing this talent. _

_ "Yes, a dear friend is very sick and I do know some medical treatments so I am treating him but in order to do that, I needed plenty of these herbs. Can you help me?" Haku asked politely and Naruto agreed. After a while, it was getting late and Haku had to return to help her friend._

_ "Well, it was nice talking to you Haku-chan; I have to get back to my team before they chew me out for staying up too late." Naruto said and Haku understood,_

_ "Of course, see you later Naruto-kun. And by the way, I am a boy." Haku said but then noticed that 'his' dress was pulled down, nearly revealing 'his chest. Still, 'he' screamed and covered with 'his' arms. Lastly, Haku was pinned down by a pair of arms leaving 'him' with barely any room to remove 'his' arms and try to get back up._

_ "A boy you say?" Naruto said while keeping Haku down on the ground, "No boy will wear what girls do, scream like one or try to cover 'his' chest with another boy nearby. Are you pulling something here?" Naruto sure made an excellent interrogator by successfully placing his patient in a corner and no way out._

_ "I am a girl! Okay, I am a girl!" Haku shouted in fright while pressed into the dirt and grass on the ground._

_ "And why are you trying to be a boy?" Naruto asked patiently._

_ "To protect myself!" Haku answered without hesitation._

_ "Protect yourself from what?"_

_ "From other ninjas who look down on girls as just slaves and playthings! I have to live that life because I am a girl!" Haku yelled at the top of her voice that showed fear and dread in its tone. Now, Haku was feeling like Naruto was going to sell her out or kill her; instead, Naruto got off of her and quickly dressed her back up. "What are you...?"_

_ "While I can't deny that some men look down on women, there are plenty of Kunoichi in Konoha that even the Hokage is afraid of." Naruto answered that made Haku intrigued while finishing up her dress with the spots that Naruto missed. "If you want to learn how to protect yourself without having to wears all of the time, then Konoha is a good place to good; I am sure Jiji will welcome you and your bloodline."_

_ Haku was frightened that time, "How did you know!? I never told anyone in your team!"_

_ "Because I actually read the history books they give in the academy as part of a hobby. I noticed that when you fled with Zabuza, you left a trail of ice behind. Not every ninja can do that." Naruto said, "Only someone with the __**Hyoton**__ Blood line can do that and you were the only candidate for the user so I took a bet and it seems I win the grand prize." Naruto explained and yet Haku didn't feel endangered but felt more like smiling and giggling along with Naruto. "But I am not going to sell you out considering you never tried to kill me when you had the golden chance so I am just going back to my team but before that," Haku was listening, "Be wary of my teammate who is a Uchiha, he has the worse personality and if I didn't know better, I can guess he will try to have his first kill so nothing will stop him from killing his brother when they meet again and that includes you." With that said, Naruto went towards the direction of the client's house leaving Haku to pounder the words before disappearing and leaving a trail of ice behind._

_ End of Flashback_

Haku didn't even try to resist as she awaited her fate against the boy who beat her fair in square. Naruto revealed to have saved some of the Senbon he was forced to take into by his ungrateful and selfish teammate and was preparing to knock Haku out with them when he felt an incredible pain on his torso from his right. The blond looked to see Sasuke Uchiha with a Kunai in his hand as he was driving the blade into the wound; Naruto could see the Sharingan with complete bloodlust in the Uchiha's eyes.

XXXXX

"S-sasuke...what...are...you?" Naruto could barely speak with the pain coursing through his body and blood tinkering from his mouth.

"Sorry dobe, but I can't let you take the glory from me any longer. You should be proud to have weakened that bitch for embarrassing me so I can kill her easier." Sasuke said in a tone that had no remorse whatsoever for Naruto's heath as he kicked the blond away at the location of the open wound. "Now, you will die for crossing me, the last Uchiha!" Sasuke said with pure madness in his voice before being kicked in the gut by a stray leg belonging to Haku.

"You monster! First you use your own teammate as a meat-shield, now you stab him just to kill me!? You disgrace to all ninjas!" Haku was no longer feeling like fighting Team Seven after this display of true trash.

"Shut up bitch! That dobe should never have been able to beat you down when I couldn't! Any power he has belongs to me! Sasuke Uchiha!" The boy with the black hair and now with a black heart retorted when he felt like his face was hit by a telephone pole, sending him flying in the direction away from where Naruto was kicked to. When Sasuke looked up in the other way, he saw the last person to be: Sakura Haruno!

"You are not the Sasuke I fell for in the Academy! You are not the Sasuke that was to be our village's proud future! And you are not the Sasuke you always bragged to be invincible and noble! You are just a monster with Sasuke's face!" Sakura yelled at the Uchiha who was fuming that a 'useless fan girl' got the drop on him and shove him of his 'rightful' seat as the beloved Last Uchiha.

"Listen here you bi~MMPH!" Sasuke felt a hand had covered his mouth in the middle of his sentence. He looked up to see Zabuza with eyes glowing red with rage,

"First you backstab your own comrade, then you intervened with a duel that was just about to finish and now you have the nerve to look down on two young ladies who are nobler than you ever shown today!" Zabuza had real anger and hate in his tone as he approached his **Kubikiribōchō** towards the Uchiha's neck until they were both hit by projectiles causing Zabuza to have both of his arms paralyzed and Sasuke's left leg to collapse.

Then the sound of clapping filled the air as the second mist cleared to reveal a dwarf with sunglasses and a cane along with an army of thugs behind him. "Aren't that swell? My own mercenary that I paid good money for is now sticking up for my enemies. I knew that I should have done this earlier." That voice was one that Haku and Zabuza knew too well,

"GATO!"

"Yes Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, guess what? Our contract is done and now I can kill the bridge builder and those ninja to boot." Gato replied with an arrogant tone that put dread in everyone's minds until the breaking point came, "Boys, have fun and make sure you save those girls or there. They will be perfect toys to play with after today." Sakura and Haku started to freeze up after that last sentence was said but somehow, they felt safe anyway.

The bandits roared and charged but they only got so far when the ocean came to life and formed a wall that halted their advances. "Arrgh! It burns!" Some of the bandits were so lucky to run into the wall of water only to reveal it was boiling water to be precise.

On the other side, Team Seven and company were wondering where the wall of water came through because they can rule out Zabuza because his Suiton never had the boiling and burning effect a week ago and neither did any of Haku's or Kakashi's Suiton have the effect as well. They got their answer soon, in the form of one Naruto Uzumaki!

XXXXX

No one moved from that spot, even when the wall of boiling water fell apart. Not the bandits or ninjas. Not tyrant tycoons or scared seniors. Only Naruto, who had a burn mark where Sasuke had stabbed as he moved his arm in a half hug position and, as a response, the sea came back to life and coiled around anyone behind Naruto like a dragon following the order to protect from its master.

"Kakashi and Zabuza." Naruto finally spoke and got the two Jonin-level ninjas to jump, "Make sure Uchiha-teme doesn't do what he wants with Sakura or Haku. Understand?" The two nodded and Naruto sprang into action.

The blond moved faster than a tiger and appeared in front of Gato and said, "You have made innocent lives suffer for your greed, you are nothing but a weed sucking the life out of any garden you set in." Naruto then placed his left hand on Gato's forehead, "Now there is a new weed in town, this one is going to return what you stole from the flowers. Die!"

Gato screamed as he tried to pry the blonde's hands off his head but Naruto's grip was too strong and the tycoon could only scream and flail as his body shivered up like a raisin until Gato's body went limp and empty like a dry husk of the man he was born as; Gato, the head of Gato Inc. and the tyrant of Wave Country, is dead.

XXXXX

Silence; silence had followed the death of the one person that was hated the most in Wave Country was turned into a waterless mummy. The bandits were shocked that a little boy would kill in such a fashion without as much as a stir. Zabuza remembered how he had to kill his classmates back in the academy in Water Country. Kakashi added another one on the List of Many Ways to Kill Your Enemies. Sakura somehow felt amazed at how Naruto handled the pressure she was feeling right now yet also concerned since she had seen Naruto every day and this is the first time she had seen him kill. Haku was now feeling good that she didn't want to hurt Naruto as he could have overwhelmed her and kill her in the same he did to Gato. Tazuna was feeling like he chose the right ninja for the job even if he had to see people die as a result.

But no silence on earth lasts forever as it was broken when one bandit realized, "Hey!" This got everyone's attention, "That kid stole out meat ticket! Let's teach him a lesson!" The rest of the bandits roared in approval and soon, they ganged up on Naruto, surrounding him on the bridge.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled out on reflex but played no heed to it. Then she saw the smirk on Naruto's face; everything is cool. Soon enough, Naruto managed to create a **Kage Bunshin** and the two blonds jumped towards the directions they each were facing despite the swarm of swords and spears. Naruto and his clone landed on each side of the army of bandits that tried to stop their weapons from hurting each other.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his clone made hand seals that Haku can faintly recognize. 'Those are hand seals used for Hyoton!' She wasn't far with that thought,

**"Hyoton: Hie Shintai Ashiba!"** The two blonds had placed their hands on the bridge that caused ice to form and trap the feet of every bandit there was.

"I can't move!"

"It freezes!"

"Get us out of here!"

While the bandits were trying to get their feet unfrozen, Naruto had dispelled his shadow clone, revealing that he was on the side where his team and the others were standing.

They saw that Naruto arms were in a cross position and the palms of his hands were facing the sides of bridge and bodies of water were raised out of the sea until they started to boil over. Then Naruto moved his arms to point their palms into the over direction while downward, this caused the boiling water to clash and wash the bandits into the sea where they sent away by the current.

"Sensei," Kakashi looked to Naruto who had his care-free grin on his face, "I think I will call that power, **Futton**." Everyone had to fight the urge to sweat-drop at the sight.

End of Chapter 2

***Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind! Now, I know that some of you are confused by the choice in title. I choose it because in the Naruto series, Boil Release and Ice Release had the only thing in common: Water Release. So, I am giving Naruto a water nature around the level of the Nidaime Hokage as part of his nature type. As to how Naruto was able to overwhelm Haku and move so fast is to be explained in the next chapter. Finally, I am starting my first Summer Semester at College! Have a Nice Day!***

** Translations:**

** Katon: Gokyuku no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

** Futon: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

** Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden in the Mist Technique**

** Hyoton – Ice Release**

** Kubikiribōchō - Decapitating Carving Knife**

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

**Hyoton: Hie Shintai Ashiba – Ice Release: Cold Movement Footing (Personal Creation)**

**Futton – Boil Release**


	3. Fate of Team Seven In Hand!

Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind

Gifts of Instinct! Fate of Team Seven In Hand!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

** *Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here! I have received a quite a lot of reviews about what is going to happen to Sasuke after his actions on the bridge; I am planning on having the Hokage personality deal with it, Hiruzen really needs to learns to actually run the village. As for Haku, I am going to have her as the replacement on Team Seven so they can attend the Chunin Exams; her role will be a big sister since she still is the one with the most experienced out of the ninjas in her age group. As for Naruto's bloodlines, I am going to include Scorch Release because Naruto has the right nature types. **

**Finally, did I make Sakura change in character too soon? Sorry, I attended to make that just an involuntary reflex because of the feeling in the air in the midst of the battle. I am planning on having a romance between Naruto and Sakura happen a lot later b having happen slowly. Hope this helps clear any confusion.**

**Other than all that, have a good day and enjoy this chapter!***

_Previously on Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind,_

"_Hyoton: Hie Shintai Ashiba!" The two blonds had placed their hands on the bridge and caused ice to form and trap the feet of every bandit there was._

_ "I can't move!"_

_ "It freezes!"_

_ "Get us out of here!" _

_ While the bandits were trying to get their feet unfrozen, Naruto had dispelled his shadow clone, revealing that he was on the side where his team and the others were standing._

_ They saw that Naruto arms were in a cross position and the palms of his hands were facing the sides of bridge and bodies of water were raised out of the sea until they started to boil over. Then Naruto moved his arms to point their palms into the over direction while downward, this caused the boiling water to clash and wash the bandits into the sea where they sent away by the current._

_ "Sensei," Kakashi looked to Naruto who had his care-free grin on his face, "I think I will call that power, __**Futton**__." Everyone had to fight the urge to sweat-drop at the sight._

It has been a few more days after the battle on the Wave Bridge which, with the help of Naruto's Kage Bunshin, was completed just in time for the healed Team Seven plus a bonded Sasuke, a girl-from-now-on Haku and a reformed Zabuza to return to Konoha. Among the crowds seeing them off, Inari was talking to a bandaged Naruto.

"I keep telling you Inari-nii-chan, I am not mad at you anymore. You just needed help to get back on the better path of life." Naruto tried to correct a tearing boy who was sad that his new big brother and idol had to leave; over the last few days, the two hit off pretty well and already, the little grandson had fixed his shaky ties with his only family and even started to learn the basics of bridge building and carpentering.

"B-but Nii-san, w-we were j-just b-becoming brothers! N-now I can b-be w-with you a-again." Inari was lonely as the only son and grandson in the family; all he wanted was a big brother to be with when sad or confused.

"Aww, thanks Inari-nii-chan. But I have to return to my village as it is in the ninja rule book. But what is stopping me from sneaking off and visiting you?" Naruto said with a grin until he was hit on the head by Sakura.

"Not without us you won't Naruto-san." Sakura said while Naruto was noticing that her punches were getting lighter but he knew it was the former holding back so her punches weren't serious and only used for scolding.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto still had his crush but only on a level to be friendly and to keep the slowly but surely improving Sakura feeling appreciated for the first time in her whole life. "We barely get time off and Wave Country is a good place to spend a few days." Naruto may still complain but instead of annoying Sakura, it amuses her as she giggled at her teammate's pout until he moved to touch the wound in side.

Sakura then sighed as she knew the wound a little too much; it was what helped make her open her eyes to the world. "I am serious Naruto-san; you have that pain in your side because you burned the wound. It may have stopped you from bleeding to death but now I have to treat a serious burn instead." Sakura made her point and Naruto nodded in defeat; it was still adorable to her.

XXXXX

Now that goodbyes are made, the group now set off towards Konoha where their homes, old and new, await. "So Haku," Naruto said to bring up a conversation, "When we arrive in Konoha, would you like to work as a Kunoichi or at the Hospital?"

Haku made a thinking pose; while she knew about the many places to apply for, she still hasn't decided on a new life job. "I don't know exactly. But after what happened on the bridge, maybe your Hokage can give the Uchiha's place on Team Seven to me."

"Yeah, that can work. But if you don't want to, then we will work something else out." Naruto replied that halted everyone in their tracks and not a minute later did the blond notice. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san, we have been meaning to ask: What happened on the bridge?" Sakura said brief and to the point. Naruto then sighed and found a nearby pine tree, made a cutting motion that looked like a blur and when the action finished, logs with fined needles making them self-made seats.

"Take your pick, because it is going to be big and it will take a while. And lucky for you, I learned all the answers just last night; when the bridge was finally finished." Naruto said calmly and everyone just chose their log and seat and got relaxed.

XXXXX

_Flashback: the previous night prior to leaving Wave Country,_

"_Whew! What a workout, but it feels great knowing that our labor has paid off." Naruto said as he entered his room all covered in sweat and dirt and the clothes that wear them too. "But before I definitely need a shower before Haku-chan and Sakura-chan have to smell this in the morning." The blond muttered as he threw off his clothes to be washed while he took a shower; it felt great on the tired and aching muscles and sweaty skin._

_Soon enough, Naruto has finished his shower and was dressed in his sleepwear and walked to his bed. "Nothing like a warm and relaxing shower before a cozy and soft bed to drop dead in. He-he-he." Naruto muttered with a snicker as he went out like a light under the soft covers that made his body totally relaxed._

_However, it was his body that got rest but it seemed somehow to be too soon for Naruto's mind to take a nap. This is because, Naruto found himself in the same clearing in the woods that was only to be found in his mind. Not only that, but Naruto was also sitting on a log with fined pine needles that are removed anything prickly and making it rather comfy and soft to sit on._

_Then, Naruto noticed someone that looked rather familiar. It was a woman wearing a kimono with a red color with fox, fur and fire designs. Her hair was scarlet red and it flowed in the wind that blew throughout the landscape; her face was much defined to be that of a woman's with red, silted eyes that were still beautiful in Naruto's case. Yet, Naruto had a good idea who this stranger is, "Kurama? Is that you?"_

_The woman giggled and then embraced Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. Despite being a boy, Naruto didn't move to protest; he just sat there with a blush on his face. The woman giggled and sat back down on her seat, "Why yes, I am Kurama the Kyubi Kitsune but I don't always show this form to most people."_

"_Because of how Shinobi look down on woman and Kunoichi alike; you sound like you suffered a fear and a burden like Haku did. I'm sorry for that." Naruto spoke with his blush toned down to match his skin color. The she-Kurama was amazed at how Naruto was quick to conclusions and yet remembered to verify them in the most polite way he can._

"_Yes, just like this Haku from the real world." She-Kurama replied and Naruto nodded, "By the way, Kurama was a name given to my Kyubi Kitsune form but I prefer a more female name."_

"_I understand." Naruto suddenly said and made a thinking pose that didn't last long and before She-Kurama can speak, he said "How about Kuka?" Naruto suggested and She-Kurama thought it over._

"_I like it. It really does match what women I seen and named and it is even related to the name I was given when I was born as a giant nine-tailed fox! Thank you!" The woman, for now on to be called Kuka, jumped and embraced Naruto once more and kissed his on the forehead this time. Naruto blushed even more by this action but he didn't protest and it seemed to stem from the fear if he did reject this show of affection, he would lose it forever as such things were rare in Naruto's life._

"_No problem, can I now ask you some questions while I am still here, Kuka-san?" Naruto said calmly and yet nervously about making the wrong move and break the fair woman's heart._

"_Sure! What you need to know?" Kuka sure did show an energetic and a care-free personality. Still, it never made Naruto feel awkward but a more safe and relieved that Kuka is not finally offended._

"_First is that why did you give me a pair of bloodlines? I don't deserve such a gift." Naruto asked and showed his level of modesty in his tone._

"_I have two answers to that question; first one is that it was the spur of the moment." Kuka said with a sheepish look on her face and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment which made Naruto sweat-drop that time. "And lastly, because I was impressed that you were able to keep standing after all those Senbon sticking in every part of your body; you could have fallen unconscious for less!" Now, Kuka had concern and disbelief in her voice._

"_I didn't want to let my team down." Naruto said without hesitation which got Kuku thrown off, "I may have been dense but I am not stupid. I knew that if I allowed myself to be knocked out, then the rest of my team would have been in danger." Naruto said with pure honestly in his voice._

"_But your teammate, the Uchiha, used you as a meat shield! He doesn't deserve to have been protected by you!" Kuka was really confused as to her tenant was still insist on risking his life for an selfish and ungrateful boy._

"_What difference would it make? Back in Konoha, everyone would just see it was a pure act of loyalty to the 'Last Uchiha' and nothing more. I have seen it happen before, a lot." Naruto said in spite of the outburst that Kuka had made. The latter then sat down and remained silent as she couldn't argue about that. "Next question; how was I able to overcome Haku? She is a Chunin-level Kunoichi at her best and I am just an under-average Genin. I shouldn't have been able to match her speed and agility to beat her at her own game and to the ground." Naruto asked in a tone that is very rare; this is because most would just take credit for something they never did alone, people like Sasuke would never waste a second of their time to do that._

"_That was me channeling my chakra through your body along with experience I picked up when you were a human pincushion. I wanted to help you get even with someone you made friends with to try and kill you." Kuka answered and surprisingly, Naruto wasn't even confused and just nodded. _

"_Thanks but I can't expect this to happen again. I need to train this powers you gave me so I can fight my own battles instead of others doing for me." Naruto said in a calm tone that was actually understandable to Kuka so she didn't say a word back. "Last question, how should I make a relationship with you since you helped me and my team on the bridge?" Naruto asked with concern for Kuka clearly in his tone. "I mean is that should I see you as a big sister or a mother? You do want to understand how families feels like don't you?"_

_It was like a blur was made as slow as a turtle, Kuka buried Naruto in her chest for the third time but even deeper and with pure emotions behind. "You are the sweetest boy I ever met in my life!" Kuka was practically drowned in tears of happiness, "I do want to know how love feels like!"_

"_Thanks." Naruto managed to say after digging himself out to take a breath, "How about you become my mother figure?" Kuka was trying to wipe her tears but was still intrigued by the suggestion, "It is a win-win situation; I get to have a mother to show love to and have someone wise to go to for advice while you get to cure your loneliness and fill out that hole in your heart that never was full." Kuka was so filled with bright and uplifting emotions that she didn't even want to move anymore; her limbs were too numb from the heart-racing and nervousness in her heart._

_Naruto saw this and this time, he went to her and gave Kuka a hug that only a child gave give to her parent. He didn't say a word and allowed his new mother to take in the new feelings and thoughts. Then, the blond started to fade but he didn't flinch. Instead, he gave one last kiss to Kuka's forehead and muttered the three words that were graved in her heart; "Good Night, Kaa-chan."_

"_Good Night, Sochi." Kuka said before the world went black for both the new mother and son. What no one was able to see was that, in his bed, Naruto was crying tears of happiness. It was like a lonely kid who finally found his parents after such a long time fending for himself in the wild._

_End of Flashback._

XXXXX

"...and that is what I learned about the incident that happened on the bridge a few days ago." Naruto finished and saw that his audience had many reactions on their faces ranging from tears to understanding but no confusion.

"That was a lot to say from just one night-time, Gaki." Zabuza said. "How about we just get to where the crossroads are? I need to report back to Kiri as soon as possible." It may seemed that Zabuza was going to return with everyone else to Konoha, but they instead retrieved a noticed that the Water Country had finally ended its civil war and gained a Godaime Mizukage who welcomes former members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; Zabuza is such a person and he wishes to return to make up for his mistakes and be around to see the next generation of sword fighters that are native to Kiri.

Other than that, he wanted Haku to go to Konoha because she wants to stay with Naruto and Konoha is good place as any for a bloodline user that obviously can't live in a smaller village. As a father, Zabuza has only the wellbeing and judgment of his daughter to worry about and Haku feels like going with Naruto since they both have the same Bloodline which makes them blood relatives and such people have to stay together; they agreed to summarize the family gap as just younger brother and older sister. There is the other possibility for a permanent replacement for Team Seven since Sasuke's crimes of treachery can never be overlooked.

"Yes. We have delayed enough for one day." Naruto said calmly and everyone got up to hit the road as well. After a quick and silent farewell and a few more moments of traveling, Team Seven and company have reached the gates of Konoha; where Izumo and Kotetsu are living their days as Chunin.

"Halt! Names and reasons for entering Konoha please." Izumo, who was playing Shogi with his partner, addressed the guests and looked over the Ninja Ids given. "Okay Kakashi and Team Seven, you are verified but why is that boy in chains and who is the additional girl?"

"Both cases are to be addressed to the Hokage and the verdict is to be decided by him personally so please step aside." Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone and Izumo just shrugged and went back to his game where he found out that Kotetsu had won why his partner was doing his job! Team Seven and Haku just went ahead, leaving the frustrated scream of the gate guard over the development.

In the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi aka 'The Professor' was struggling thru his paper work that unfortunately came with the job of Hokage. Had that he discovered the secret to how his late successor had conquered it, Hiruzen would have more time to spend with his only family after most of his clan including his wife were killed the day of the Kyubi attack; to add salt in the wound, one of his students also discovered the secret but refused to reveal it. Can't anyone spare an old man even if he is the professor?

Hiruzen was knocked out of his focus when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He said, hoping to get it over with so he can finally be done with the paperwork. Hiruzen saw that Team Seven, with a bound but conscious Sasuke as to explain his complaining and demanding, along with a girl he didn't recognize. "Team Seven, report."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Team Seven officially finished the C-rank turned A-rank mission to Wave Country." Kakashi addressed the big stuff while expecting the blow-off.

"A-rank!? How did a simple C-rank turn to such a dangerous mission!?" Hiruzen shouted and no one protested because this was usual and not to be overlooked.

"It actually converted to B-rank with the arrival of the Demon Brothers on the way to the client's home. It finally turned to A-rank when Zabuza Momochi was added to the mix." Kakashi explained and 'the Professor' did his stuff silently and nodded in agreement.

"Now explain why Sasuke Uchiha is bound by chains and why you brought back a fifth member of the group." Hiruzen then addressed the next important case.

"First thing is that when our team fought against Zabuza once more, the Uchiha both used Naruto-kun as a shield to block an enemy attack and stabbed the same in the side just before the latter was to deal the final blow to his opponent. Both acts nearly put Naruto in danger and on the verge of death but the Uchiha did the two without remorse." Kakashi explained with everyone, even the hidden ANBU in the shadows, glared at the subject of question; even ninjas never preform such dirty tactics especially when it targets only their own comrades.

"I see. Nice thinking that you came to me first instead of the Council; unlike them, I don't allow such behavior slide when it concerns my own ninjas. ANBU!" Hiruzen said until he summoned his guards who arrived by a blur. "Take the bounded Uchiha to both have his Chakra sealed and Ninja status striped permanently! Understood!?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They replied and soon, Sasuke heard it too and stopped squirming and start to shout instead.

"You can't do that to me! I am the last Uchiha! I need to kill Itachi! I need my power!" Sasuke yelled in his usual self-important attitude that only served to make everyone deaf faster than Sakura's shouting.

'I can't believe I was like that, complaining like a brat for less!' Sakura thought as the ANBU successfully restrained the enraged Sasuke and placed him to face Hiruzen.

"Don't fret, _Last Uchiha-sama_." Hiruzen said in a tone that stretched the title clearly for everyone to notice. "I am aware that you are the only Uchiha in Konoha so we are going to make sure your clan will be reborn but in our own way."

"No! I should be the one to rebuild my clan! It needs me as Clan Head!" Sasuke is still complaining and the ANBU still hold him down.

"Based on your behavior on your first real mission outside the village, you are not the model of even a genin as you placed your own comrades in danger because you wanted your way; ninjas may be expected to kill but also to protect their own fellow ninja." Hiruzen said without any flinching in his voice, "What kind of Clan Head would just cause his clan members to be killed the same day he is made Clan Head? ANBU, take this piece of trash to the hospital and if they argue or protest against my orders, take them to me whatever they want to or not! Understood!?"

"Hai!" They said and before the disgusting voice of Sasuke could even peep, they were gone in a blur.

"Now then, Haku-san..." Hiruzen addressed the visitor and she went in his range of vision. "You are not in trouble or anything because ever since Team Seven has brought you to my office, you hadn't moved to kill either of them. I just want an overview on your skills."

"Hai Hokage-sama. My skills include Chunin-level Taijutsu, Silent Killing by Zabuza, Medical Ninjutsu and my Hyoton Bloodline." Haku answered and Hiruzen raised his eye brows at the last one.

"Explain."

"I gained this power from my mother but my father didn't know until I was only five **(1)** and that was when he assembled a crowd to kill both her and me." Haku said her entire story, right up to when she arrived in Konoha.

"I see. Right now, I need to find a replacement for Sasuke in Team Seven and an additional practitioner of Medical Ninjutsu. Can you handle both?" Hiruzen said and Haku thought it over. She was about to suggest something else when she felt someone's hand on both her shoulders and looked to see both Sakura and Naruto looking at her with assuring look in their eyes, as if to say it is going to be okay and she shouldn't be afraid to be honest.

"Hokage-sama, I am sure that I can handle both jobs." Haku finally said and Hiruzen filled out the blanks in the sheet of paper on the subject. "Besides, I will feel content if I am allowed to spend time with my new younger brother~." That last one ended with a teasing streak in both Haku's eyes and tongue that made everyone snicker and Naruto to pout.

"Just don't treat me like a baby. I left that life, years ago." Naruto muttered and yet everyone still heard it and just couldn't hold it in any longer as the snicker erupted in a laugh. Naruto never felt so low in his whole life; thankfully for him, he felt ready to take rank and improve some things in his home that he should have done years before.

End of Chapter 3

***Hello everyone and wow! Over 4000 words in a single chapter! I am not used to that much! Anyway, another chapter completed and many other left to even start, my life is going to be busy and hard to balance the time pretty soon. Anyway, if you are thinking that I am going to create a romance between Kurama, or now Kuka, and Naruto, then I will have to say no. I am merely making Kuka a mother figure for Naruto who needed one and for Kuka to finally learn how it is like to have someone to take care of and love like a son. **

**Also, I am making everyone else think Kuka was just someone Naruto had thought of for a while; I plan to have Kuka revealed to the public in a future chapter. Please be patient for the next chapter and please keep the reviews coming and have a nice day!***

**1. I never found out the real age of Haku when that happened in the manga but I thought five years was a good guess so I would leave it at that.**


	4. Talks Finally Spoken

Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind

Talks Finally Spoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind,_

_ "I see. Right now, I need to find a replacement for Sasuke in Team Seven and an additional user of Medical Ninjutsu. Can you handle both?" Hiruzen said and Haku thought it over. She was about to suggest something else when she felt someone's hand on both her shoulders and looked to see both Sakura and Naruto looking at her with assuring look in their eyes, as if to say it is going to be okay and she shouldn't be afraid to be honest._

"_Hokage-sama, I am sure that I can handle both jobs." Haku finally said and Hiruzen filled out the blanks in the sheet of paper on the subject. "Besides, I will feel content if I am allowed to spend time with my new younger brother~." That last one ended with a teasing streak in both Haku's eyes and tongue that made everyone snicker and Naruto to pout._

"_Just don't treat me like a baby. I left that life, years ago." Naruto muttered and yet everyone still heard it and just couldn't hold it in any longer as the snicker erupted in a laugh. Naruto never felt so low in his whole life; thankfully for him, he felt ready to take rank and improve some things in his home that he should have done years before._

After giving the rest of the report to the Hokage, Team Seven with its newest member went for a walk with the rest of the day of to do what was on their mind. Things like Sakura's parents who may or may not be happy with Sasuke's punishment and the former losing her crush on the latter; another thing is Hinata's everlasting crush on Naruto that he regrets not noticing it earlier. The problem was to decide which to give a shot at and hope it will be solved peacefully.

"Cool-Hot guy~!" Naruto was knocked out of his thought when he heard Sakura call out for some named like so he turned his head to see no one around, "What are you thinking~?" Now Naruto was certain Sakura is talking to him.

"Just trying to figure out whatever to go to Hinata or your parents~MMP!" Naruto was interrupted with when Sakura suddenly placed her hand on his mouth.

"I know what we are going to do. We are going to visit Hinata so you finally notice her crush for you." Sakura said sternly,

"What about you and Haku?" Naruto asked and to be clearer, "Are you going to talk to Hinata too? She hadn't heard the memo about my new sister or how friendly I and Sakura are."

The two girls giggled and then swarmed over the blonde, making him rather uncomfortable and nervous before they kissed each cheek at a time. "Not even worried about what Hinata would do to you? About what this could mean for you personally? You are the sweetest little brother I can ever have." Haku cooed which made Naruto feel embarrassed now; he got worried about the girls for nothing.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen was working through paperwork once again but this time, he is using a creation of his direct processor **(1)**; **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He couldn't help but recount on how he finally found the secret from the most unlikely source: Naruto Uzumaki.

_Flashback, Team Seven plus Haku were still in the Hokage's Office._

"_But seriously Jiji, you still haven't figured out how to defeat paperwork? I have been waiting for you to tell me because you are the 'Professor'." Naruto argued and he got his share of bumps for his 'disrespect' for the Hokage._

"_I know. My successor said he discovered it but he was so stingy and was stubborn about revealing it without a challenge. One of my students, who taught him, had figured it out but he only gave a paper to bash my head on once I figured it out. Can't anyone spare a old man from such torture?" Hiruzen spoke like a drama queen that caused sweat drops down everyone else's necks and backs._

"_Why not use Kage Bunshin? They are solid and dispelling them can cause their memories to return to you." Naruto pointed out that caused a period of silence in which the only sound that followed was that of a drawer opening, a piece of paper pulled out and being placed on a table, and the banging of one's head that made a voice like 'BAKA, BAKA!'_

_Everyone took it as the memo that they are dismissed as of this very moment so they left 'an old man' to his self-punishment. Hiruzen then helped himself to finally conquering paperwork with the Kage Bunshin. This way, he can enjoy his favorite books; which so happen to be written a perverted author and a successful peeping tom._

_End of Flashback_

After remembering that moment for the umpteenth time, Hiruzen returned to his work of having two clones write paperwork while three clones handle the carrying of the paper stacks out of the office. The 'Professor' was around two-thirds done when there was a knock on the door, "Come in." He said and his guest were what he should have seen coming a mile or two away; his former teammates from when they learned under the first two Hokages and Sakura's parents!

"What brings more headaches to my office today?" Hiruzen said smoothly and it got his desired reaction on their faces; anger, shock and disbelief.

"We demand that Sasuke-sama's punishment to be uplifted and his status as a Shinobi to be returned to him." Koharu spoke in a strict tone that instead made Hiruzen's eye roll in annoyance.

"I have said before, unless there is proof that I gave an unfair punishment to one of my villagers, Sasuke's fate will not be removed." Hiruzen spoke in a stern tone of his own that didn't make things easier. "And why you two are here?" Hiruzen pointed at Sakura's parents.

"We have heard that our only daughter is hanging out with the demon you placed on her team with Sasuke-sama. So, we want Sakura to forget about the dangerous brat and will focus more on making Sasuke marry her." Mebuki and her husband, Kizachi, voiced their own demands that did give Hiruzen a headache.

"I should have known you would complain to me instead of Sakura-chan, but even someone like me would reconsider my view on the world if I saw one of my comrades use another as a meat shield or stabbing the latter." Hiruzen said that the strict parents gasped while the stinking trio of soggy old bag of bones just scowled.

"There is no proof that Sasuke-sama had performed such acts. They were just rumors set by the demon brat and liars~." Homura pointed out but was silenced by an instant blast of pure KI **(2)** coming from Hiruzen himself.

"No proof? Just a rumor made by Naruto-kun? Liars huh?" The Hokage spoke in a tone that sent shivers down his former teammates' backs while the selfish and married couple just wasted away in a corner under the mere pressure of the KI. "My proof is the report made by the teacher you wanted for Team Seven, Kakashi Hatake himself. He even had to show where the Senbon were forced into Naurto's entire body and also the stab wound that _never_ happened; it was even burned in order to stop the bleeding, like he said in his report." Hiruzen then took a copy of Kakashi's mission report that had pictures of Naruto's wounds and threw the folder right in front of the eyes of his audience. "Sakura-chan even agreed to this report so feel free to call her a liar when you have been trying to get her to become one of the Uchiha's breeding factories. If that is what you are going to complain to me about, then get lost because I will not stand by while my own villagers make their own look like fools just for some ungrateful and spoiled brat! And that last part was your own fault! ANBU!"

The four hidden guards revealed themselves while surrounding the wrinkly bags of skin and bones along with the Harunos. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto-kun was right about me letting my traitorous and former teammates to do what they want with the power they stole from me. Place them in prison and make sure to take back what Danzo-teme also stole from this village." Hiruzen ordered and when the mummy tried to flee, the ANBU tore off the restraints to reveal an arm with Sharingan in them along with the face of the First Hokage. They deactivated the Sharingan along with the one in Danzo's right eye socket and removed them for storage and stolen property. Danzo also tried to kill the ANBU for the Sharingan back when they sliced and diced his body instead and right in front of the Harunos.

Hiruzen looked to see their expressions on their faces, "This is what ninjas looked and witness as part of the job so if you think you can take charge of such horrors and burdens, you better get used before you get killed by those feelings that are coursing thru your body and are ravaging your mind." That tone was like that of an interrogator's and it got them quiet for now, "ANBU, continue to imprison the elders as well as eliminating the Civilian Council permanently."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And just like that, the four silent and masked assasins disappeared in a blur.

"As for you two..." Hiruzen said to the quivering couple in the corner, "...we are going to have a long talk about your daughter." The two slowly got into a pair of chairs in order to soothe the emotional pain they are feeling.

XXXXX

"Don't worry; we will wait out turn to talk to Hinata about what is happening. Just don't forget to give her a reminder about that." Sakura said and that made Naruto finally feel relieved. With no other doubts or incidents, the new Team Seven arrived at the Hyuga Compound where the clan personally owns and lives in.

"Halt!" Of course, such an important place should have gate guards and this one does; one of them was actually awake on duty and was also the one who yelled and raised his hand. "What business do you have in the Hyuga Compound?"

"We wish to speak with the Heiress since this is about her fellow Rookies." Naruto said politely and straight to the point and then took something out of his pocket. "The Hokage gave me this before we left his office." The guard looked to see a piece of paper saying that Team Seven has the right to enter the compound if they wish and it even had the Hokage's signature to prove it.

"Fine. But make sure you have in hand in case Hiashi-sama wants to know why a 'bunch of commoners' are in his compound." The guard said in a rather polite and suggesting tone, like he didn't want Team Seven to get into serious trouble. Naruto nodded and they were pointed in the direction of Hinata's room within the compound, to which they followed to the word.

Pretty soon, they reached a door on the second floor and the third door to the left of the nearest set of stairs **(4)**. Sakura and Haku were given the pass in case another of the Hyuga wants the reason of their visit and presence in their compound. Naruto knocked and was answered with a 'come in' from inside that sounded like Hinata.

"Hello Hinata!" Naruto said as he let himself in and closed the door behind him and got the girl's attention as she squeaked and covered her face in a blush. 'She does blush when around me, that is a sure sign that she does have a crush on me!' Naruto thought as he found a seat and sat next to her location within the room. "How you been?"

"I've been...good..." Hinata said in a meek voice that she always hated but instead Naruto found it to be cute as he made a bright and foxy smile that nearly caused her to faint. But soon, Naruto's expression turned serious and Hinata was able to tell that Naruto visited her for more than tease her and make her die from blushing.

"But more importantly, it is it true that you had a crush on me?" Hinata felt like she was at a breaking point in her life; she just can't afford to miss it up. All she had to do was to be honest and not try to stretch the truth too much.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata even surprised herself along with everyone else by not stuttering of hesitating; for now, Hinata would just play along and hope for the best from her decision. "Ever since I've seen you shown bravery and strong spirit to live through your horrible life with a smile on your face." Hinata answered and Naruto just raised an eyebrow so she continued, "I was hoping to be your friend so you could share that courage with me while I share love that families feel with you so you won't have to be lonely again." Hinata then braced herself for any form of reject that could come from Naruto but she instead got a tight and sudden embrace by the blond.

Somehow, Hinata didn't feel herself blushing but instead she was enjoying this until Hinata heard crying and felt tears coming down on her shoulder that Naruto placed his head on. She returned the hug and Naruto tightened his embrace and cried some more. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata...I now see everything." Hinata was puzzled by Naruto's voice that sounded like it was almost broken, "I've...kept you worrying about me rejecting you...and I go through the same feeling every single day." Hinata was now feeling like crying herself but she still remained silent, "You don't have to feel bad anymore...I understand why you want to be my friend...I wished to know people like you for a while. Now, can I...hope to make up for...making you worry?" Hinata couldn't take it anymore and cried into Naruto's chest with the blond looking down on her for a change.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will give everything I have to be your friend. Count on it!" Hinata spoke in a clear voice despite digging her face into Naruto's chest. As for the blond himself, he felt like his troubles are finally uplifting as he gained another friend that could someday to be even greater in a sense.

XXXXX

Location: Unknown.

It looked like a vast cavern that was very dark, almost impossible to see anything inside but there was an outline of a giant statue of a monstrous look and a blind fold where the eyes should be along with a scroll in its jaws. On the floor, two hands with five fingers each looked like it emerged from the ground. On each of the fingers, there was either a black figure or strange light in the shape of a person.

"Leader-sama, why are we here? I was busy making my masterpieces." One of the transparent ones that looked like a hunchback complained.

"Yeah! I was going to make sacrifices out of those fucking villagers in their crappy town!" Another of these shadows of strange light that looked more human than the last complained. Still, his tone was a lot louder and anxious than the last.

"Actually, I wish to know that myself." The leader seemed to be an average man with spiky hair and strange eyes but was present at the location as he seemed to be solid and not a hologram of some sort. "Make your report and it better be good." The subject of order was a creature that had the shape of a person stuck in a Venus flytrap.

"Yes Leader-sama. It seemed that in Wave Country, the last Uchiha had finally awakened his Sharingan." The creature started his report and one of the shadows present with red eyes raised his eyebrows.

'It seems that you are one step closer than killing me, Sasuke-kun.' The figure thought as he listened for the report until,

"You interrupt us for that!? Just because that brat awakened his bloodline doesn't make him an instant treat to us!" One of the transparent figures that looked more like a girl with that hair job but the voice and personality match more with a man; his hands seem to mouths in their palms. He couldn't say anymore when the leader raised presence to silence him.

"While that is true and everyone can vote in agreement." The leader said and sure enough, all of the figures present nodded. "I doubt that is the entire report. With anymore interruptions, I would like to hear the rest. Go ahead."

"Of course. Other than that, the real business is the Kyubi container." The creature said and everyone suddenly gave their full attention. "It seemed that during a battle with a holder of the Hyoton Bloodline, the brat was gifted with both a pair of bloodlines and a water nature on the level of the Nidaime Hokage." Soon, uneasiness was felt in the air.

"Heh, this brat sure is lucky to receive such powers from the one who hates humans the most." A figure that seemed to have shark features even in the dark with a huge object wrapped in bandages snickered and turned to the one with red eyes that is standing next to him, "He can even go against you and win if he was trained properly for once."

Surprisingly, no one disagreed or protested, not even the leader. "That is true because the Nidaime Hokage was not to be underestimated and was a legend among people the level as us. It is only a matter of time when this brat will get caught up in our plans and if he was ever to be trained both his gifts, things will get complicated." The leader said and everyone nodded, "For now, we just lay low until it is time to start collecting the containers for our plan. Dismissed."

On cue, the transparent shadows disappeared leaving only there shadows left. One seemed to be a woman with a flower in her hair that looked more like paper than petals. "Are you sure that we can go against this new treat?"**  
**

"Yes, nothing is above a god and I am one. A God of Pain. Don't forget that and go with the plan." The woman signed and replied 'Yes' while the leader turned to the plant creature, "Continue to monitor the other containers and let us know the Kyubi container's next moves that could mean another treat to our organization."

"Right Leader-sama." The creature jumped from its place on the giant hands and merged into the ground below. Meanwhile, the leader looked at the statue in the cavern,

'Soon, this pathetic world will have no more wars and no more suffering when we reveal ourselves as the protectors of the pathetic people who just live and wage wars to get what they want which are the containers of the monsters that should have been destroyed ages ago.' The leader thought as he too left the cavern along with his female companion while leaving the motionless as ever statue to stand in darkness where no one will ever know about its presence. Not even a certain blonde and his future that seemed to be brightening up by the passing day.

End of Chapter 4

***Hello everyone, here is the latest chapter of Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind! Tell what you think about Naruto's and Sakura's growing bond that is on the verge of becoming a romance like between the blonde and Hinata? I now that some stories have the character changes happen too soon so I will try my best to do well. Keep the reviews coming please! I am still a novice in this joint while being surrounded by pros and veterans. **

**After the reviews that the names of Sakura's parents were revealed after all and i was also wrong about the origin of the Sharingan so i made a few changes. Hope it helps and have a nice day!***

**1. I am taking in the fact from the manga that the Nidaime Hokage did invent the jutsu for this reference.**

**3. Killer Intent; think of it as the will to kill someone converted into an aura that sends the feelings of dread and fear into the target's mind, thus the user can kill his targets without even having to touch them. Only those who have seen death to experience it and master it enough to send a controlled blast at will.**

**4. It never revealed in the manga so I choose a random set of directions to Hinata's room.**

**Translations:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clones Technique**


	5. Training and Dating Lessons

Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind

Training and Dating Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind,_

_ On cue, the transparent shadows disappeared leaving only there shadows left. One seemed to be a woman with a flower in her hair that looked more like paper than petals. "Are you sure that we can go against this new treat?"_

"_Yes, nothing is above a god and I am one. A God of Pain. Don't forget that and go with the plan." The woman signed and replied 'Yes' while the leader turned to the plant creature, "Continue to monitor the other containers and let us know the Kyubi container's next moves that could mean another treat to our organization."_

"_Right Leader-sama." The creature jumped from its place on the giant hands and merged into the ground below. Meanwhile, the leader looked at the statue in the cavern,_

'_Soon, this pathetic world will have no more wars and no more suffering when we reveal ourselves as the protectors of the pathetic people who just live and wage wars to get what they want which are the containers of the monsters that should have been destroyed ages ago.' The leader thought as he too left the cavern along with his female companion while leaving the motionless as ever statue to stand in darkness where no one will ever know about its presence. Not even a certain blonde and his future that seemed to be brightening up by the passing day._

A couple of weeks have passed since the Mission to Wave had officially ended and things were slowly calming down after the Hokage kicked Sasuke off the Shinobi Corps and only kept around to harvest his bloodline as a civilian for the rest of his life. As soon as the word spread, the village was in roars for the Hokage to reconsider and pass the punishment down to 'the demon brat' who 'was going to betray us' because they 'just know it'. Of course, Hiruzen was still bent on not ending his life as a figurehead for a leader and finally act like the 'Professor' like in the old days.

Now, Team Seven with their official third member to be Haku instead of Sasuke were waiting on the bridge within the village waiting for their teacher to show up. They hoped that since the situation was still dire, Kakashi would at least show up on time. Guess they were wrong, big time.

"Really! You think that Sensei would see that we still have to get our teamwork together ever since the team reorganization." Naruto complained as he just lay on the railing while looking at the blue sky that reminded him of Hinata. His female teammates noticed it and smiled; Sakura was happy that her friend for real had found someone to call precious and to share his troubles with while Haku was also happy that her new little brother finally is improving his stance and lifestyle. It was like the gods had finally gotten tired of him suffering and decided to give him a jumpstart to a better life.

"If you are tired of waiting, you could go over and take your girlfriend on another date, Hot-Cool Guy~!" Haku cooed at her little brother who seemed to look cuter when upset so she couldn't resent but to revoke him even further but still kept the distance within her control because she could afford to be separated by another family member she made since her parents died; sure it was the father's fault but she still loved him because he was there and he helped his wife create a happy childhood for Haku.

Naruto was just silent but blushing from the teasing; how was he able to protest when it was too true to be denied? He knew that it was the talk of the village the past couple of weeks that he finally got into a relationship with Hinata who had been dreaming of being there for the blond all her life. "Did you really have to get Hinata-chan excited about dating me after you had your turn talking to her?" Naruto whined that his own teammate and sister respectably had caused a rather awkward start to their relationship; still the date was prefect in Hinata's opinion and standards and even better, the Hyuga Clan saw Naruto as a perfect role model to help with the heir's 'weakness'.

XXXXX

_Flashback: a couple of weeks ago,_

_ In Hinata's room within the Hyuga Compound, the young Genin had finally finished the tear moment. "Well Hinata-chan, I better let your other guest have turn with you because they want to talk about something they just won't tell me." Hinata giggled at how Naruto can change from being serious to childish in a cute way._

_ "Okay Naruto-kun, I will see you later." Hinata said and Naruto got out of his seat and left from the door and in his place were Haku and Sakura. "Sakura-san? And who are you?" Hinata said confused about her latest guests._

_ "Of course, this is the first time we met but my name is Haku. I was allowed into your ranks after Naruto-kun brought me to Konoha for a new life and a real home for once." The girl introduced herself while shaking Hinata's hand. "Also, I am adopting Naruto-kun as my younger brother as soon as I can gain a home in this village." Now Hinata wanted answers,_

_ "But why Naruto-kun? Any boy in this village can be your brother." Hinata asked and the answer she got was Haku's laughter._

_ "True, but Naruto-kun is the sweetest boy I ever met. He even begged to have the Hokage enlist me into the Shinobi Crops." Haku explained before returning to laughing again and Hinata giggled as she tried to picture Naruto begging for someone else's own fate and she did agree it was very sweet._

_ "Other than that," Hinata finally got her bearings together and got serious, "How can I help both you and Sakura-san?"_

_ The two girls listed looked at each other and nodded, "We want to know for ourselves how much you love Naruto." Hinata then experienced another one of her infamous blood-red blushes._

_ "W-well," Hinata managed to stop stuttering around the blonde but she still needed work when someone is talking about her mountain-sized crush on him. "I...I love him for...for..." Hinata was having a hard time gathering her words but her audience was still listening for her answer, "I love him because he doesn't reject me!" Hinata shouted that caught everyone off guard but they soon smiled at the pure honesty in those words._

_ "Is that it? Because your crush made your day for accepting you after all these years of fainting around him?" Haku asked that made Hinata feel more like drowning her head in sorrow by the word said but she remained upright and nodded at every question. "Then, we will help you learn how to date my little brother." That got Hinata full attention and eagerness that Haku and Sakura looked at each other and nodded; they were in business for sure._

_ Outside, Naruto patiently waited for the girls to finish their 'girl talk'. Then Hinata came out with the biggest smile on her face that Naruto had ever seen. Still, he wasn't crept out and he just went up to her and asked, "How did it go Hinata-chan?"_

_ Hinata blushed at the nickname but managed to keep her composition and just wrapped around Naruto's arm like a woman on her boyfriend. "It went well, Naruto-kun. Your teammates were nice and they are going to help us without troubles." Of course, Naruto was left out of the girls' plans from being behind secure walls the whole time so he felt really awkward about what Hinata was thinking but he just nodded and asked,_

_ "Since you are in a good mood and it is lunch time, can I take your to your favorite restaurant? I have enough money for a new home with plenty left over with the reward money from the Wave mission along with the Teme's share given to me." Hinata couldn't be any happier in her life, so much that she couldn't even trust her voice so she just nodded. Naruto remembered the way out of the compound and allowed Hinata to point in the right directions to a building that sold Cinnamon Buns for desert, Hinata's favorite food with several others below on the list. Naruto had the beginner's dish and Hinata had the usual meal for lunch while Naruto also paid for the pile of Cinnamon Buns that Hinata devoured in a similar fashion to how Naruto devours his Ramen._

_ Later, Naruto managed to pay the bill and took Hinata arm out of the restaurant. She wanted to make this moment into a proper date so Naruto took her to places like the park all the way to the top of the Hokage Monument, where Naruto always found peace and a good view of the village during the sunsets which the young couple managed to see before it left the sky completely for the day. Now, they were walking through the village on an evening walk, a good time to reflect on how the day was to them like what a certain blond is doing._

_ "Well Hinata-chan, I sure had fun today. You are good company to have around." Naruto told to the girl with lavender eyes who couldn't be anymore red in the face._

_ "Stop it Naruto-kun, I feel like I will die from blushing." Hinata said and Naruto just smiled at her cuteness,_

_ "Anyway, soon it would be time to each of us to get to our homes for the night and our date isn't over yet so how do you suggest we make a finale?" Naruto asked honestly and Hinata made a huge smile on her face. She got even closer to Naruto, as far as her chest on his, and moved her face closer to Naruto's. Somehow, Naruto knew what Hinata had in mind and moved his head just in time for his lips to meet Hinata's. Luckily, there was bench nearby for the couple to fall on and continue kissing._

_ Naruto felt like electricity was running amok through his nerves as he tried to get the best out of this moment while Hinata was on fire and she felt like that too as she took in the taste of her crush's lips. The kept at this with a very thin audience watching and even then, they just scoffed at the Hyuga Heiress meddling with the 'Demon Brat'. However, they needed to breathe so they finally cut their breath._

_ "Wow. You taste good Hina-chan." Naruto said in a tired breath, "I could get used to this." Hinata couldn't help but smile and have an atomic blush at her crush's soft words that expressed gratefulness and acceptance._

_ "Thank you Naru-kun. For this perfect day and wonderful date." Hinata said and got another fox smile that made her heart soar higher than before._

_ "No problem, see you tomorrow for another date if you feel up for it." Naruto said as he left Hinata at the gates of her compound with her fingers on her lips, remembering her first kiss to her crush._

_ 'Sure I would Naru-kun. I am always up for another date with you Naru-kun.' Hinata thought as she entered the compound to collapse on her bed for the night._

_ End of Flash Back_

XXXXX

"Why not? It was so romantic and you two really hit off after that one. You two are like the prize couple of the entire village." Haku asked and once again, Naruto was unable to back out because it was a true fact. Ever since that first date, Naruto and Hinata went on numerous other dates that gotten them even closer as they were holding hands comfortably in public and even kissed more often which really urged other couples to go dates of their own more often.

Back to the subject in hand, where is Kakashi? It took an hour to remember the whole thing about the start of his relationship with Hinata, surely that was enough time for the teacher to arrive. And he did, after only three hours of waiting and irritating. "Good morning students."

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" That was the wakeup call for everyone else who tried to sleep in this morning.

"Sorry. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said his infamously lame excuses for his habit of being three hours late each time for a meeting or a mission.

"The road of life doesn't have spots where you could buy pieces of paper with the words 'Chunin Exam' on them, Sensei." Naruto decided to play with Kakashi for a bit and successfully got the scarecrow to blush of embarrassment.

"Yes, well this year is our turn to host the Chunin Exams and they start in a few months so you would have to train to prepare for them." Kakashi said in a lazy tone and when he reached for his book in his pouch, he noticed that he couldn't feel it. When Kakashi looked for it, he saw to his horror that Naruto had the book.

"You are right Sensei, we do need to train and only you can do that. So," Naruto said in a cool tone and took out a stick made to act like a torch, "You better do your job at least. Because," Naruto paused again and breathed fire onto the torch, "Doing a bad job is better than not doing the job at all because a bad job means that you actually put some effort to try and do the job." Naruto said with a creepy smile as he slowly shorted the distance between the book and the torch. The girls caught onto his plan and silently hoped that Naruto actually burns the 'disgusting' book in order to torture the lazy excuse for a Jonin Sensei.

"OKAY, OKAY! I WILL TEACH YOU! JUST DON"T HURT MY PRECIOUS!" Kakashi hollered like a drama queen for his favorite book by his favorite author. Naruto smirked threw the book to the adult acting like a fool because that is the way to described his actions to make sure the book won't fall into Naruto's hands again. The girls were disappointed that their teammate actually had mercy for their perverted teacher but noticed that the blond never lost his smirk and when they had a better look of the book, they saw ink in squiggles all over faintly.

When Kakashi tried to open the book, a flame sparked on the page he tried to read and when Kakashi closed the book, the fire disappeared. That caused all looks on Naruto who seemed to be cool and with a plan to back him up. "If you are wondering, I placed a trap on the book. I read about these seals from when Jiji read those books on seals since I couldn't check one out at the public library." Naruto said and everyone suddenly had a bone to pick with this predicament to the blond. "I made it so the pretty secretary that works under Jiji can count on her boss not reading those books again when he tries to do so behind her back; they sense for any pervert I know by Chakra signature or DNA and when any of them open the book, it will slowly set itself to fire in front of their eyes. So, you had the unfortunate luck of being on my anti-pervert list Sensei." Naruto wigged his eye brows and Kakashi groaned but then noticed that Naruto started to leave.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled out but Naruto still had a good reason for his actions,

"Since this day was going to waste while dealing with you Sensei, I better put it to good use by taking Hinata-chan out on another date; she wanted to do that if you were late." Naruto said as he went on his way to pick up his girlfriend and have another date with her.

"He has a good point Sensei. And you better be ready to train us on time tomorrow or we would have to feed you to the dogs and steal your stuff and learn on our own." Sakura said as she too left to find a better use for this day along with Haku too. Kakashi was left on the bridge finally reflecting on how messed up the team is because of his laziness.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto was with Hinata in the park on a bench talking about their Genin Days which became a popular topic since they started dating. "So your teacher was late again, Naruto-kun." Hinata couldn't complain that Naruto is good at finding the right time for another date but she still doesn't approve of this routine with a late teacher going on much longer since it hadn't changed since the Wave Mission.

"Yeah, the only thing that actually was important was that Kakashi signed us up for the Chunin Exams with only a couple months to train for." Naruto said with a tone that sounded like he was in a real bind and it was related to his Sensei's terrible habit. "And if he keep showing up late, we barley could have a month worth of training. This sucks." Naruto muttered with a defeated tone until Hinata pecked him on the cheek which brightened him up

"Hey you two!" The couple turned to see Sakura and Haku who appeared to have been looking for them, "Did we ruin your date?"

"Sakura-san, we were just hanging out and when our date happens is our business only." Naruto said in complete control and Sakura smiled at Naruto's choice of words,

'Not calling me Sakura-chan in front of Hinata is a way of not breaking her heart and he is still holding me in respect. You are so noble, Naruto-kun. I would have to talk to Hinata about even the chance of being your friend.' Sakura thought until she was interrupted by Naruto's other statement.

"Can we help you or you were just making we were doing okay?" Naruto asked and brought up a good point; why is Sakura and Haku interested in exactly what he does with his girlfriend.

"Yes you can." Sakura said with no fear in her tone, "You can help me by going on dates with me." Now everyone was shocked especially Hinata but before she could speak, Naruto raised his hand.

"If I was going to date you as well as Hinata, I expect that the two of you will come to an agreement on whose turn is it to date me unless you agree to date me together. I will quell any fighting that will start to happen but I can't date those I don't know personally or those who can't get along. Understand?" Naruto said his expectations and that successfully destroyed any doubt or anger or confusion in everyone's hearts. Yet the million-ryo question was just about to be brought to light; "Are you wishing to date me because of what happened on the bridge? Because I hold two bloodlines?"

Silence filled the air as soon as those words left Naruto's mouth. No one even tried to protest or argue against it. Sakura was trying to either but instead; she tried to bring the words out of her mouth. "That's right. I am but there is more to it than that." Naruto was curious so he remained silent and that told Sakura to continue, "Ever since I saw how Sasuke tried to kill you for such selfish reasons, my crush on him had died." The others noticed that Sakura didn't address the little self-loving traitor as Sasuke-kun like in the Academy. "There is just his feeling that started growing with every time I see you in action, both with actions and words even now. I hope that dating you would give me the answers and I may even fall in love with you." Sakura managed to say it even though she felt awkward and afraid that she would be rejected for asking such a selfish request. Instead, Naruto went to her and place his right hand over her shoulder,

"Sakura, you are confused with your own feelings and are now trying to understand them. I am still your teammate and I can't let myself abandon you when you are in times of need. But I wouldn't force you to love me; we are still strangers but we can still become friends if it doesn't work out." That speech was enough for Sakura to forget her doubt and shamelessly hugged Naruto in a burst of joy and rising love for the blonde.

"Thank you Naruto! I know I am falling for the right man!" Sakura just couldn't focus on the outside world now her mind was filled to the brim with happiness and the thoughts of a bright future. Naruto just hugged her back and looked back at his girlfriend,

"Come one Hinata-chan; don't be left out on the fun." Naruto's voice was gentle and welcoming so Hinata never tried to fight it so she raced towards her boyfriend whom she also hugged and kissed square on the lips. This caused others to go 'awww' at the cute scene.

"That is the Naruto-kun I know and love." Hinata squealed as she dove into her boyfriend's warmth. Then the two girls yawned which Naruto chuckled at,

"Thanks for the comfort girls but today had been a long one. Why not we go to our homes and finish this day off so that we can get down to real training with Kakashi." Naruto said and Hinata kissed his lips while Sakura pecked him on the cheek. "Unless you want to sleep with me."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we can't seem to let you go. Our hearts make it hurt to do it." Sakura said in a voice that made her sound embarrassed but Naruto just ignored it and rubbed her back with affection that calmed her down.

"That's fine Sakura-chan, me and Hinata-chan wouldn't mind you joining us. Let's just be ready to hear complainants in the morning to where you went. We will even help you out." Naruto said and Sakura's heart soared when she saw Hinata nod eagerly at Naruto's words.

After that moment and Haku leaving for her new home, Naruto took Hinata and Sakura to his new home he managed to buy with his pay raise after what happened during the report on the Wave Mission; he often allowed Hinata to skip sleeping in the Hyuga Compound to sleep with her boyfriend in his bed. Thankfully, the bed in question was big enough for up to five average sized people in Naruto's age group. That was where Naruto and his girls slept that night, not one complained since they had the one thing warmer than any blanket, Naruto himself.

XXXXX

Tomorrow morning came as soon as night did so everyone wanted to stay in bed even with the sun flooding their rooms with its hot and bright rays of light. Yet, in one of these houses and bedrooms, there are three sleepers who just couldn't get comfortable and rose. The shapes were that of two women and a single man. They were Hinata, Sakura and Naruto; they just had their first night together in the same bed.

"Good morning girls, how was your first night?" Naruto said politely and his answer was both Hinata and Sakura hugging him like he was their lifeline.

"It was great; you were like a rock and a very warm one at that. I am glad you improved your diet." Sakura said while purring like a cat; as for the diet comment, Naruto did hit a growth spurt when he finally fixed his problem with how he could only eat Ramen when everything else was sold spoiled and overpriced to Naruto in every grocery store.

"Thanks. I am still mad at myself for not thinking about using **Henge** to buy real food." Naruto chuckled and the two girls both giggled along. "Now, let's go and change to have breakfast before we are thrown into an awkward situation especially after we just woke up." Naruto suggested and his bedmates nodded; of course, Naruto changed in another room to where the girls dressed since Naruto didn't want to push his chances for a relationship with Sakura that far.

While they were at it, Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; during the two weeks dating Hinata, he managed to develop a cooking sense since having take-out was starting to get old and no longer a great option for taking your girlfriend to for diners. Naruto loved cooking; it was his way of actually putting some effort into becoming his own person and that if he had any diner guest, he didn't have to make them eat three-minute ramen every time. Cooking also seemed to help him relax when he didn't have his friends around to do the same.

Finally, the two girls came down to see their favorite meals in the morning on the table and Naruto was finishing the table settings. He smiled at the sight of two fair girls drooling just over breakfast; fortunately, he managed to learn the recipes of the dishes they love so he can pleasure them at rare times that they can stay at his new house. "Come now my ladies, you don't like your favorite food going cold don't you?" Naruto said playfully as he used his pointer fingers to gently close their mouths which successfully knocked them out of their stupor and blush from embarrassment. They then dove in for breakfast while Naruto ate his at a slower pace than he normally did since he didn't want to gross out his guest, one of them is his girlfriend.

After a good meal and cleaning up, there was a knock on the door. Naruto answered it to see that he had early morning guest; Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's parents! Naruto, being the gentleman he tries his best at, just allowed them to enter the house since there was no use stopping them; they are here for a reason other than just visiting him. Hinata and Sakura peeked out to see who was at the door and was a little surprised to see the latter's family members there but didn't say a word to Naruto since they also knew about the instant situation.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Naruto said to his new guest,

"Yes, you can tell us why our daughter is not at home and at your house. Did you take her here?" Kizashi brought the topic straight and to the point. Naruto sighed as he took a seat in the living while his guest took the loveseat.

"I assure you Haruno-sans, I did nothing of the sort you are accusing me. Last night, your daughter came to me asking to spend the night with me." Naruto said the real truth in a calm voice,

"We are not mad but just confused because I we know our daughter and she hated you and would prefer to sleep with Uchiha-sama rather than you." Mebuki said and the two girls from the corner flinched at the stab yet their host didn't stir.

"I could be speaking for myself but on our last mission two weeks ago, _Uchiha-sama_ nearly tried to get me killed for his own hide. He even interfered with a battle I was fighting after he lost just he could take the credit of weakening my opponent and kill her." Naruto said and the two Haruno gasped just to show how left out of Shinobi matters they were. Then Naruto brought up something rather important for both parents and daughter, "If you think that sighing up your daughter to be a Shinobi just to get Sasuke's attention, then you just throwing away Sakura-chan away like a broken rag doll. She had no way of being prepared to witness the horrors of being a ninja like she had to see on the bridge."

The two elder Harunos were a little troubled but Naruto wasn't finished, "That made a real dent into Sakura's mind and spirit as she was on the verge of breakdown after seeing her crush kill off their teammate for protecting them and fighting his own battles. Unless you will reconsider you stance about the whole thing, you might as well lose a daughter to the world of ninja you threw her in without a second thought. It is a scary world out there, think about it." Naruto spoke in Sakura's defense and her parents couldn't think of what to say in return,

"Fine Uzumaki-san, you win. Our daughter can be with you if you can continue to prove that you are helping her mentally." Kizashi said in a stern tone,

"Then I will keep training so I can keep that promise; that is why I working hard to be the best ninja I can be. I finally got friends and I don't intend of throwing them away so easily." Naruto said with the same confidence as he did the entire day. With that in mind, the two elder Harunos left by the front door so in shame that they couldn't even face their daughter they knew was watching and listening the entire time.

Speaking of which, the two girls just went to Naruto and hugged him like overjoyed children each with a new toy to play with; and for good reason because now Sakura can hope to make friends with Hinata and gain support from someone who had to see worse than her in his whole lifetime.

XXXXX

After all that was done with and Hinata left for her own team leaving behind a goodbye kiss to Naruto leaving the blond still red in the face and a giggling Sakura. "Come on Romeo, this is our chance to really be a team now that Kakashi promised to train us for good this time." Sakura said playfully and successfully got Naruto to leave his stupor. He then nodded and walked towards training ground seven with Sakura clutching his arm from which she really couldn't help resisting.

When they arrived, they found a miracle; Kakashi actually beating them to where they go for team meetings and training. The Cyclops looked up to see two of his students in such a cute position, "Nice to see that you two are getting along but you better save the hugs and kisses for when no one can interrupt your new fun." Kakashi said casually which got his two students blushing like ripe tomatoes.

"Sensei, they deserved a chance since Sakura-san is finally stepping up her game as a Kunoichi." A voice that sounded familiar was heard and when eyes turned in its direction, Haku was leaning on a nearby tree. "But you are right, they look cute especially when they are without clothes and lay in bed with only the covers hiding their bodies-"

"ENOUGH!" Haku's teasing came to a halt when that thunderous yell made itself known. And it happened to come from Naruto! "We get the point and can we get started before we die of embarrassment? Even before we finally get some training from Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura smiled that Naruto was good at getting the point and not drifting off the trail too far. She just couldn't resist trying to get closer to his natural warmth radiating of his chest which was actually well built to be hidden under the hideous jumpsuit from the Academy. The duo audience just couldn't enough of the scene themselves including Naruto's disturbed but calm reaction to Sakura's change of character and actions.

"Alright then, to start with is to unlock your elemental affinities." Kakashi said to diffuse the situation before it could get awkward or messy. This got Naruto and Sakura's interest while Haku had an idea on what her new teacher is talking about. Then the one-eyed Jonin took our three sheets of paper in perfect squares.

"What are those called Sensei?" Sakura asked eagerly since she didn't doubt that her teacher would bring ordinary paper to their real lesson.

"I am glad you asked Sakura, because others would just think I am messing with them by showing these." Kakashi said and Sakura felt a little warm from the praise she is not used to even at home or during the Academy. "They are called Chakra Paper and they are created from the wood of a special tree that reacts to Chakra better than any other. It is their reactions to an individual's chakra nature that we can tell what type it is. It helps us find out the nature type to focus on primary." Kakashi explained and everyone took it into their memory banks, "Don't be discouraged, anyone can used the five elemental natures taught in the academy; Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. It is just difficult to practice an element outside your primary affinity."

"So the three are for us huh?" Naruto remarked and Kakashi nodded, "So how can we tell which elemental nature is for each individual?"

"It goes like this: it wrinkles with Lightning, it burns with Fire, it soaks with Water, it crumbles with Earth and finally it splits with Wind. That is how we can tell." Kakashi finished his explanation and now was the time to see the verdicts for themselves.

It was Haku who went first since she obviously used an elemental jutsu during the battle on the bridge. Her paper split into two with both pieces soaking. Kakashi wrote it down as both Wind and Water.

Sakura went next since she was the most excited about it. Her paper half crumbled and half soaked. Kakashi jot it down as both Earth and Water.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and this one was the most interesting. His paper soaked until it almost disappeared but not before splitting into two and the two pieces somehow caught fire and burned to ashes instead. Kakashi nearly lost his focus on that note and so did the two girls present.

"Well Naruto-kun, I have seen this only in bloodline users like Haku-san but I never met someone with a duel bloodline before." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded because he too couldn't trust his voice within the shock and confusion from the Chakra Paper. "From what I have seen from the battle on the Wave Bridge, you were able to overpower Haku's ice with your own. That will mean you two can learn from each other. Get into that routine when we are meeting for training or missions." Kakashi said and the two bloodline users nodded, "I don't know about the second bloodline that you call **Futton** but I can help you with your Katon since it seemed to be a component of it."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Can we get started?" Naruto said with eagerness in his voice that made Kakashi smile that can be seen even with a mask that is over his face 24/7. For the rest of the day, they went over the basic exercises for the elements listed from the Chakra Paper; they also went over on how the Academy messed up on Naruto's and Sakura's Taijutsu stances and they planned on fixing that throughout the two months before the Chunin Exams. Afterwards, Naruto walked Sakura home and went to his own to sleep in his bed feeling rather lonely without the company of his girlfriend and his-soon-to-be-second-girlfriend under the covers under him. He dreamed about becoming stronger to protect them and how he would love to stop asking for permission to date the girls he cares about the most.

***Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update but I was on the verge of completing another one of my stories that I wanted to get it out of the way so I can have more room in my head for this and other of my stories. College is getting hectic with all those exams in which the study guides gave my parents headaches just to help me. **

**Don't worry, I would get started on getting the new Team Seven into the Chunin Exams and I am thinking of adding an OC Kiri team along with Mei and her bodyguards so the female Kage can meet Naruto who has twin bloodlines like her. I can even have her help with the invasion much later in the chapters. Send me what you think so I will make it happen in my later chapters. Have a nice day!***

**Translations:**

**Futton – Boil Release**


	6. The Exams Start Now!

Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind

The Exams Start Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind,_

_Finally it was Naruto's turn and this one was the most interesting. His paper soaked until it almost disappeared but not before splitting into two and the two pieces somehow caught fire and burned to ashes instead. Kakashi nearly lost his focus on that note and so did the two girls present._

_ "Well Naruto-kun, I have seen this only in bloodline users like Haku-san but I never met someone with a duel bloodline before." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded because he too couldn't trust his voice within the shock and confusion from the Chakra Paper. "From what I have seen from the battle on the Wave Bridge, you were able to overpower Haku's ice with your own. That will mean you two can learn from each other. Get into that routine when we are meeting for training or missions." Kakashi said and the two bloodline users nodded, "I don't know about the second bloodline that you call Futton but I can help you with your Katon since it seemed to be a component of it."_

_ "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Can we get started?" Naruto said with eagerness in his voice that made Kakashi smile that can be seen even with a mask that is over his face 24/7. For the rest of the day, they went over the basic exercises for the elements listed from the Chakra Paper; they also went over on how the Academy messed up on Naruto's and Sakura's Taijutsu stances and they planned on fixing that throughout the two months before the Chunin Exams. Afterwards, Naruto walked Sakura home and went to his own to sleep in his bed feeling rather lonely without the company of his girlfriend and his-soon-to-be-second-girlfriend under the covers under him. He dreamed about becoming stronger to protect them and how he would love to stop asking for permission to date the girls he cares about the most._

"Well girls, the two months went pass so fast. The Chunin Exams start just tomorrow, can you believe it?" Naruto said in pure excitement that Sakura and Hinata could only giggle at. They were having lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen stand since it was a special occasion and only on those or once every two weeks, Naruto was allowed to bring himself or any of the girls out on a date there; Ramen was delicious but Sakura and Hinata are not to let Naruto continue living on it alone any longer after finally getting him to start a healthier diet.

"Sure has and I think I just got a miracle worker for a boyfriend." Sakura said while snuggling in Naruto's arm which got Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, chuckling and Hinata giggling along with Ayame, the owner's daughter. Of course, Sakura wasn't just playing with words with that 'miracle worker' remark. Over the past two months, Naruto did create a miracle as Kakashi finally got into a habit on being on time for either team training or Jonin meetings with the Hokage. Everyone, Genin or Jonin alike, begged to know the secret and they got their answer as Naruto said that everyone had to follow the way of a ninja. Of course, he spoiled his girls by spilling the beans and they understood it; they also found out how fun it is to see others racket out their minds to solve the riddle.

As for the 'boyfriend' remark; during the two months of training and dating, Naruto really hit of with Hinata to point of the two wanting to 'become one' but the real big news was that after only a few times together, Naruto finally got a relationship with Sakura with Hinata's permission. The lavender princess had only one condition about the double dating: that the number of dates will always be even and that Naruto would share his time for both girls. Surprisingly, Naruto really did great while following the rules and dating two girls seemed to become natural for him; some couples were getting jealous on how Naruto was so good at dating and women in general.

"Aww thanks Sakura-chan. I do my best to pleasure you." Naruto cooed at his sakura-haired girlfriend who just giggled at how true that statement is.

XXXXX

'*sigh*, I promised my students that I will be on time for now on but this meeting is going to make me late whatever I can help it or not.' Kakashi moaned as he was interrupted from meeting his students to take a detour to the Hokage Office for the team selection to complete in the Chunin Exams.

Once he arrived, the other Jonin were shocked that he was actually on time and they only heard him complain about being forced to be late to his team meeting; that was no excuse and they actually felt bad about this time making the infamous Kakashi late directly. The Hokage as well as Kurenai and Asuma felt the worse because they made themselves as examples of hypocrites since they were the ones who hated Kakashi for being late and now they made him late themselves.

"Okay, okay Kakashi I am sorry but this meeting is important and if you play your words right; your students will understand it since this is a chance that doesn't happen every year." Hiruzen said to settle down the awkwardness and guilt that was floating in the air.

"Fine but this should be good because I was finally getting into the habit of being on time for now on." Kakashi mumbled as he took place among his fellow Jonin in front of the Hokage.

"Right, now since this year is Konoha's turn to host the Chunin Exams we need to know who will be entering them. Any teams nominated?" Hiruzen asked the Jonin in a row until he got his answer,

"I, Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei of Team Seven nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Haku for the exams." Kakashi answered.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of Team Eight nominate Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame for the exams." Kurenai answered.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, jonin sensei of Team Ten nominate Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi for the exams." Asuma answered.

"I, Mighty Guy, jonin sensei of Team Nine nominate Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten Higurash **(1)** for the exams." Guy answered in rather serious tone then yelling nonsense. Soon, everyone was whispering about the rookies listed until,

"Wait!" Everyone turned their attention to Iruka who was also present since he was there when every one of the teams listed had graduated, "I understand Team Seven and Hinata but the rest are not ready for these exams." Now that was what got everyone confused,

"You think that my team and Guy's team are not ready for these Exams?" Asuma said in a rather offended tone by Iruka's proclaim.

"Yes because I visited every one of those I listed and seen them in action; they are the most ready to be Chunin out of the rookies nominated. Your teams and Guy's just know the basics while the rest know more than that." Iruka explained undaunted by the Jonin unhappy with his statement about who is ready and who is not by his own standards. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kurenai actually feel good that Iruka believes that their teams are ready for the Exams; Kurenai knew that Hinata was the one who benefited the best from her training as she learned more about Taijutsu and Ninjutsu from Kakashi's team. And in return, Hinata helped them in the area of Genjutsu that her team learned.

"In any case, Iruka." Hiruzen said, "All four Konoha Teams are going to be part of the exams." The Hokage said and Iruka was half down since he was ignored in his warning about the teams and he was half up that his suggestions were actually listened.

"Now that is done, I am already late in meeting my team thanks to this and you should go too because I heard that a lot of people became deaf after hearing Kunoichi complain to late teachers." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves leaving the rest of the Jonin anxiously trying to get to their teams as well.

XXXXX

"Man, Ramen never gets old or flat! That is why Ramen is one of my favorite foods and that restaurant is one of my favorite places to be!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice while walking away with a filled tummy. The girls noticed that he looked at them when made the 'one of his favorite places to be' comment; that made them blush at the thought of Naruto saying that on his list of places he loves to be is with both of them.

Then they heard a noise and the sound of an argument; Naruto recognized one of the voices as Konohamaru Sarutobi, direct grandson of the Third Hokage and one of Naruto's best buddies as well an admirer of him. The trio had no clue what caused it but they were too curious to ignore it so they all went into the direction of the racket. They found Konohamaru indeed along with two kids his age behind him but the boy himself was held by his scarf by a boy wearing make-up and a cat suit with a girl a little older them him carrying a huge fan on her back and trying to stop him.

"I am telling you Temari, I would only be a moment. This brat will pay for disrespecting his elders." The clown boy said in a confident tone but he seemed to be ignorant enough to leash out on a family member of the Hokage, the one who manages both his own ninja and any other visitors.

"But Kankuro, he would be here soon and if he sees us wasting our time, we are both dead." The girl named Temari protested against the boy who must be wearing her make-up.

"I would listen to the fair lady; you clown in a cat-suit." Naruto said to make his presence known and when that happened, he revealed to have snatched Konohamaru in a second and made back to his original position; another benefit about Kakashi's training that had caused his speed to rocket upwards and also since he learned the **Shunshin**.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? And give me the brat already!" Kankuro yelled at the top of his voice yet he couldn't continue when he felt something sharp poking in the behind. He looked to see the rest of Naruto's team making sure he doesn't do anything he would regret.

"I am because you maybe outsiders for the Chunin Exams, but you were only a few minutes from hitting the grandson of the Third Hokage; if I didn't stop that from happening, we would have to say goodbye to you and the rest of your siblings." Naruto answered and the leaf residents were confused, the foreigners were scared while Naruto was grinning and then looked up at a nearby tree, "I am talking to you bub with the red hair and a gourd on your back! Come down like the coward you are not!" When the boy didn't listen, the branch he was hanging from while using chakra obviously had turned to ice and shattered; fortunately, he used his own Shunshin to relocated himself near the foreigners, "I told you that the **Kooriaori no Jutsu** will work, Haku-chan." Naruto suddenly acted like a child that goes 'I told you so' over and over like a chant.

"Fine Naruto-kun, I guess I better keep practicing it myself. You wanted to teach me something after all the basics I taught you huh?" Haku sighed and countered that childish pout. During the two weeks, Haku had helped Naruto in his **Hyoton** since it is the bloodline they both share but Naruto wanted to be the teacher for once and came up with a jutsu that can used the moisture in the air and even inanimate objects to instantly freeze them.

Yet as impressive as it is, Haku was only able to teach Naruto some personal Suiton and Futon but she had no Katon for Naruto to use; only Kakashi did and that was so small compared how many other elemental jutsu his has on the side. Naruto even went to the Shinobi-exclusive library to look up some Katon himself, with the help of a Henge to get pass the librarian who didn't want anyone with whisker marks in her library of course. While he was at it, he looked up some more Futon himself but the topic on wind manipulation is very scare since it is hard to find anyone who uses Futon in Fire Country; thus it was hard to find just one and Naruto is at another dead end.

"If you are done with you teasing each other..." The red head ninja said, "I like to know your name."

"It's Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto said coolly as to not cause any trouble,

"Gaara no Sabaku." The red head said with very little emotion that freaked out the girls even the more experienced Haku as they both were hiding behind Naruto who looked brave but he was only doing a good job of hiding his uneasiness.

"I guess you all are for the Chunin Exams." Naruto pointed out and the foreign ninja team pulled a surprised/quizzical expression.

"And what gave us away?" Kankuro found his courage to be bold again,

"Well if otherwise, you would be with your father, the Kazekage, instead of wasting your time threatening kids you don't even know." Naruto explained and now the ninjas were scared,

"Okay how did you our father is the Kage of our village!?" Now it was Temari who was angry that her efforts to remain mysterious instead went up in flames after something only a select few would know got a foreign person next on the list.

"Because only a Kage can ever survive against a Biju and no Kage ever demands the child of another couple to be the Jinchuriki." Naruto said smoothly and the team was getting angry that Naruto was casually giving off secrets like they don't matter. Temari was about to revoke when she was stopped by Naruto's hand that was raised to silence her, "Enough. If you think I am revealing secrets, then why is everyone that is listening to me still clueless? I am trying my best to remain mysterious while spilling the beans so don't you ruin it if you want to remain in the exams or the village for that matter." Naruto stated and they eventually were out of words to speak back.

"Kankuro and Temari, let's go and meet up with Baki-sensei." Gaara said as the team disappeared leaving Team Seven with Konohamaru and his pals who went up with eyes of awe.

"That was so cool Naruto-nii-san! Thanks!" Konohamaru yelled at Naruto who smiled and patted his head,

"No problem squirt but you better stay out of trouble if you want to set a better example so that you can become Hokage." Naruto said in a big brother type of a tone towards the young Sarutobi.

"Don't call me squirt!" Konohamaru still didn't like Naruto's nicknames for him, "But I will try my best and I will be Hokage in no time!"

"Well, isn't this heart-warming?" A voice appeared, startling everyone and when they looked up to see Kakashi hanging from a branch while using chakra to stick to the bark.

"Nice of you to drop on the moment Sensei." Naruto told his teacher off, "And before you say another word, was there a Jonin meeting with Jiji about actually getting us in the exams tomorrow? Hinata-chan told us while having Ramen while waiting for you." Kakashi actually felt relieved that instead of angry students, he was asked by curious ones.

"Yes there was and I tell you, they said that if I skip that meeting, we might as well forget this year and wait for the next Chunin Exams." Kakashi said, "It is at the big arena that sticks out in the village like the Hokage Tower and the Hokage Monument, be there in a hour." Kakashi then left in yet another Shunshin.

"Come on; let's see if we can find such a thing." Naruto said as he and his team left the alleyway. Pretty soon, they indeed come across something of the description and their biggest clue was that other Genin teams were also entering and one of them were discussing on how they were going to become Chunin since they 'had it in the bag'.

"They look like they only been Genin for a few months," Sakura pointed out, "So why are they thinking that they have what it takes to win in these exams?"

"Probably because they were told that nothing will happen to them if they remain a team but one of them is bound to be more arrogant and abandon the team for his own glory." Haku addressed her own theory,

"Whatever the case is, Kakashi-sensei signed us up for these exams and to change our minds now would just put his efforts to waste. Let's go." Naruto said and his teammates nodded as they entered the arena corridors as well only to see their teacher there already.

"Hello, I am glad you are all here." Kakashi said and his team was just quizzical about his remark. "Seriously, I needed to know if you all were to come after all what is good about a team in which not all members are willing to go where others want to. Anyway, the room is on the third floor so be there on time." The genin nodded and went on when their teacher disappeared once again.

XXXXX

Inside, they passed some teams that left with sad and down-hearted looks on their faces until Team Seven came across another Genin team arguing with two other Genin in front of a door with a sigh that said '301'. Sakura was about to check it out when she was hold back by her teammates both shook their heads, 'Remember how many stairways we went up on.' They muttered and Sakura realized that the door, the sign and the genin guards were just an illusion so they went on while leaving the teams to figure it out on their own.

They ended up in an arena for sure until they heard a voice shouting down to them from some location on the balcony. "Hey you!" Team Seven looked up to see a boy about a year older than them wearing a jumpsuit more hideous than Naruto's complete with a green color only seen when people become air sick. "You! You are an angel!" The crazy boy with a poorer sense of fashion then Naruto in the Academy yelled at Sakura who flinched at his voice and the fact that she was the subject of the mad rants. Then, the green covered boy jumped down in front of Team Seven, freaking them out more by each passing second, "Be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" He bowed down and attempted to grab her hand when Naruto slapped it away,

"Bub, if you are going to woe a girl, then you shouldn't do anything she doesn't want to. Otherwise, you lose a lot of points." Naruto retorted and Sakura proved his point by nodding while grasping his arm.

"Yes and besides I am already taken." Sakura tried to be as polite and gentle as she can be in telling the big news to this green madman who just lowered his head down in disbelief. But then he lifted his head, he shown that his teeth sparked like he coated it with bleach.

"Then I will fight you to show that I am more worthy of this angel! What do you~OWW!" The madman with a hideous green jumpsuit yelled out his sickling passion until Naruto silenced him with a bash on the head,

"We don't even know you and this is going to make us all late for the First Exam. Just tag along and be careful, girls are warriors of their own accord. They can take you by surprise." Naruto said and then started dragging the loud-as-green madman. When they finally reached the room where they were told to by their teacher, Team Seven noticed that other teams had beat them to it including one that seemed to be one teammate short. That very team looked to see what Naruto was dragging like a sack of potatoes and hurried towards them.

"There you are Lee! We told you not to run off!" It was a girl with her hair in twin buns that resembled the ears of a panda along with girl summer clothes and sealing scrolls strapped to her belt.

"I told you to leave him. He was a waste of my time and space." The remaining member was a lot like Hinata complete with the white eyes and not pupil along with a male version of Hinata's clothes. It is what he said that got both Naruto and the girl crossed,

"Excuse me. If you are here for the Chunin Exams, then leaving your teammates will get you kicked out even before the Exams can start. Unless you don't want to be a Chunin and remain as a weak Genin?" Naruto retorted until he started mocking the jerk's choice of words which got the said boy with white eyes red with anger.

"I am Neji Hyuga and the one who is going to led the Hyuga Clan so I must be a Chunin. I don't need worthless teammates who would just slow me down." Neji introduced himself but Naruto refused to back down,

"Sorry Neji-chan," Naruto said in a mocking tone once again, "It is either you preserve your pride and never take these exams ever again or bear with your team and become Chunin. I don't think that the Hyuga Clan will welcome a leader who only thinks of ways to throw away who he doesn't like personality or a member who failed the Chunin Exams at first time and before they even started for that matter either." Naruto said and Neji just wouldn't come up with a way out of this lose-either-way situation so Naruto turned to the rest of the team, in which the only girl spoke,

"I am sorry for my teammates! They love to mess with others from the same academy since we all graduated just a year before the rest." The panda girl explained and she was silenced gently when Naruto firmly brought his hand up,

"It is no problem since it is a strange fact that teams are supposed to have quirks." Naruto said and got everyone else's attention, "What makes a team are people grouped together to cover their weaknesses as well as that of others, it is what team work is; to solve each other's problems and take on trials together." Naruto explained and everyone just couldn't even argue about that,

"So now you are an idealist instead of a ninja? I knew you be a bigger pain in the neck once I heard you have two bloodlines now. What is some important about that?" That was a voice that Naruto knew too well; it was that of Kiba Inuzuka.

"You can call me whatever you want, I don't care Dog Breath." Naruto retorted once he saw that Kiba was behind him as well as his team too and that included Hinata. Before the Inuzuka could argue back, Hinata raced towards Team Seven and hugged Sakura who hugged her back,

"Hinata-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Girlfriend!" The two girls said at once and even a blind man can tell that they are the best of friends since they are the two girls who agreed to share the same boy. Hinata then hugged Naruto and they kissed on the lips causing the girls to groan about how they are still single.

"Excuse me." Naruto and Hinata stopped their kissing session to see one of the teams that were already present in the hallway, they clothes were blue color and seemingly made for wet cold environments and their head bands had the symbol of a water droplet on all of them. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am and how can I help you?" Naruto was smart enough to know that these foreign ninjas are guest to this village so they had to be treated like guest in general, otherwise it could lead to an actual war on bad impressions for less.

"My name is Akanami Yishihaku, these are my teammates..." The first one was introduced as a girl and seemingly the leader of the team as she pointed towards the one on her right, "His name is Mizusame Torira..." Then to her left, "And his name is Chojuro. We all are from Kirigakure here to take the Chunin Exams on selection of the Godaime Mizukage." Naruto was shocked at that statement what the mist team understood unlike everyone else so the blond explained,

"I see, so the Yondaime Mizukage who caused a civil war has finally been defeated and a new Mizukage was elected huh?" Naruto asked and the mist ninja team nodded,

"Yes and her name is Mei Terumi. She wished to meet you personally once she arrives." Akanami answered and Naruto nodded in affirmative yet there was one question lingering in the air,

"Your Mizukage is a bloodline line user and two at that." Naruto said and for a short time, the mist ninja joined the rest of the audience in shock at how he was correct. Naruto explained, "Back in Wave Country where I met Zabuza, he explained that Haku-chan can help with my firs bloodline but when I asked about my second, he said that he knew someone back in Water Country who can help. It made sense that Mei is that person if a Kage wishes to see a lowly Genin such as myself."

"Lowly indeed, you are too humble for your own good Uzumaki-san. You were praised greatly by Zabuza-sensei who is very hard to impress even among the swordsman like himself." Akanami said to address on how accurate her own teacher described the one she was assigned to give a message.

"Thank you Akanami-san, it is nice to hear that Zabuza is doing nice back home. Thank you for telling us that, Haku-chan really missed him in the past several months." Naruto thanked the mist team for the message and placed an arm over Haku was in tears now she knew that the man she looked up as a father as doing well. The mist Kunoichi smiled and approached Haku,

"It is nice to meet the daughter of Sensei who chose to live here in Konoha, he never stopped talked about the happy times he had with you and wished to have a real family like you do too so he would have children to tell stories about you." Akanami gave a message again from her teacher this time and Haku tearfully nodded.

"You might want to cut the tears before your enemies see it. Otherwise, they can use it as their own weapon against them." A voice interrupted the moment and everyone present looked to see a boy wearing a leaf headband but he looked like he is a few years older than the members of Team Ten.

"And what is your name?" Naruto asked politely but never got his answer when Kiba decided to be rude,

"What are you to boss an Inuzuka like me around?" The boy seemed to ignore Kiba for reasons obliviously and thought more on answering Naruto.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and you can call me you senior. I have been in these exams before." The boy introduced himself,

"Then are you taking the exams again? Are they that tough?" Naruto asked and Kabuto looked relived, like this is the first time someone actually gets why he has to take the Exams over and over.

"Indeed and I can see this is your first time, I was nervous and clueless myself so I want to offer some advice." Kabuto answered but before he could get further, he was beaten by Naruto,

"As in info on anyone else who are in the exams as well. Is that right?" Naruto asked. Kabuto nodded and revealed that his deal was info cards on ninjas and their skill sets that now had everyone interested especially Kiba,

'If I could get info on the dobe that is so horrible, Hinata will realize the mistake she is making and that I am the better alpha than him. Oh boy!' Kiba thought as he went up to Kabuto and a little too close for the poor boy's sake, "Alright tell me it is so! I want info on the Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Okay sir," Kabuto sweat-dropped at how rude and demanding Kiba was, "Here it...is?" Kabuto took out a card when it disappeared. The boy looked up and about to see Naruto with the card in hand while looking at it himself; this didn't suit well for most including the Inuzuka heir,

"Hey! If you are that cowardly, you might as well save face and give that to me so I can prove you are horrible as you will ever be! I don't care you had a wardrobe change!" Kiba spoke in an outrage that got everyone present not happy with the dog boy's attitude, especially Hinata's.

"Only a coward of a ninja would be that loud and to reveal his secrets. We all have secrets and I for one would like that they remain a secret." Naruto said back calmly and revealed that he somehow had the whole deck of cards that Kabuto shown; then, he used a low-level Katon to burn them. Everyone either looked in shock or smiled that they don't have to worry about their enemies learning about them that easily.

Then a cloud of smoke appeared in the hallway and when it dissolved, a Jonin with scars covered his face and in an all-black outfit appeared in its place. "Okay ladies and maggots! Playtime is over! Head into the room or you will be kicked out of the Exams!" The genin hurried inside to see a room with Chunin already inside acting as proctors and the room had seats and desks in rows of equal distance from each other. They all took seats that were not taken first and Naruto realized that he successfully got Hinata to set in the seat to his right, Haku to his left and Sakura directly behind him.

Then the jonin with the scars moved to face every one of the Genin, "Okay maggots, before we begin..." He made a silence that really killing everyone with suspense, "Hope you said goodbye to the Academy because the Chunin Exams have begun!"

End of Chapter 6

***Hello everyone, here is a new chapter in Boiling Ice: Of Fire and Wind! I tell you, it was a haste to come up with names for the Kiri Genin Team I promised you without the possibility of copying someone else's ideas as my own. What do you think about them? I tried to find suitable ones given that they are from Water Country? I will think of their personality in coming chapters so be on a lookout! Other than that, am I making the relationship between Naruto and Sakura too fast again? I am still a novice in the relationship building so easy on the reviews and some advice would make a huge difference please?**

**Confused that I had Kakashi talk to the Hokage about entering his team in the Exams since he presented them with passes? In this fanfic, the passes are only there to see if the whole team is willing to enter the exams as a whole so if they do, then the Jonin in charge can have the Hokage's approve to enter them into the exams for real. Hope it helps! **

**With that all said, have a nice day and thank you for being patient!***

**1. I know that I am getting this from another fanfic but I need to give Tenten a family name from somewhere.**

**Translations:**

**Shunshin – Body Flicker**

**Kooriaori no Jutsu – Ice Influence Technique (Personal Creation)**


End file.
